Terror, Romance y Yaoi
by WFA Tsurue
Summary: Bueno, es un UA. Los chicos se encuentran en una mansión en donde cosas muy raras suceden... (Tiene YAOI -HoroxRen-) Voten por las parejas que quieren que ponga, sean o no yaoi. Ya subí el Cap. 5! [Cosas extrañas suceden en la mansión...]
1. El peligro de no saber

Florchi: -Holis!!!!!!!!!!! Volví!!!!!!!!!!! Estuve de vacaciones un tiempo en............... (con voz tenebrosa)..................el Infierno!!!! :-D Jejeje  
  
Florchi: -Bueno, al fin regresé para publicar este fic... ? : -Ya era hora!!! Florchi: -Tú no te metas!!! ¬¬ ? 2: -Ya, que la pobre ha estado muy ocupada... Florchi: -Y tú no me defiendas que yo puedo sola!!!!! ¬¬ ? y ? 2:Sí.......... uu Florchi: -Bien, así me gusta.... Bueno, para los lectores, les presento a mis dos conciencias:  
  
o:) Hola!!!!! Espero que les guste mucho este fic nn Florchi: - uu..... Ésta es mi conciencia buena.........y la otra...... :) -Que me miran?! Por que están perdiendo el tiempo leyendo esta estupidez de fic??? Florchi: - ¬¬........mi conciencia mala.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fic va a contener yaoi (no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta ¿no? ¬¬ ) y tal vez algunas muertes.... Primero que nada, es un UA ¿sí? Los personajes no se conocen entre sí, no son shamanes, no ven fantasmas (o al menos no están acostumbrados s hacerlo XD). En cuanto a las parejas, bueno, la primera va a ser HoroxRen (Mi pareja favorita!!! ¬ ) , pero va a haber otras, solo que Uds. deben decirme quien con quien. Así es!!! Pueden votar por parejas, y por muertes. Así que voten!!!  
  
NOTA: Obviamente las parejas no pueden contener ni a Horo ni a Ren por razones obvias... Tampoco pueden incluirse en la lista de muertos... Okis???  
  
Bueno, en fin, con la ayuda de mis conciencias, voy a dedicar este fic a........  
  
:) -Diego!!!!!!!!! o:) -Candy!!!!!!! :) -May!!!!!!!! o:) -Komachi!!!!!!! :) -Nash!!!!!!!!! o:) -Ann Saotomo!!!!!!! :) -Kaoru Metallium!!!!!!!!! o:) -Marineneko!!!!!!! :) -Mamiyatan!!!!!!!!! o:) -MaiverX!!!!!!! :) -Kini-chan!!!!!!!!! o:) -Kisuka!!!!!!! :) -Y a todos... (es interrumpida...) o:) -...y a todas... :) -...los escritores... (nuevamente... U) o:) -...y escritoras... :) -...Deja de hacer eso!!! ¬¬ o:) -...y esa... O-O ¿Hacer qué? (Mira para otro lado...y... misteriosamente le cae un rayo en la cabeza..) :) – Como iba diciendo...¬¬ (se sacude las manos y se aclara la garganta) o:) -......... xx :) – ... Y a todos (y todas) los (y las) que escriben fics yaoi!!! (En especial HoroxRen o viceversa)  
  
Florchi: -Bien una vez que los "saludos" fueron mandados... y luego de una "pequeña" discusión de conciencias O-OUuu , les presento mi nuevo fic titulado...:  
  
Terror, romance y yaoi  
  
Capítulo 1: El peligro de no saber  
  
Era un día como tantos otros... O al menos eso pensaban los hermanos Usui, pero ellos no sabían que algo iba a cambiar muy pronto... algo que iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, quizás algo bueno...o malo.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba en el parque, junto a su hermana menor. Le gustaba pasar el día allí entre la naturaleza, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y del aroma peculiar del viento, una especie de mezcla entre pinos y fresias, era agradable. Desde pequeño le habían gustado mucho las plantas y los animales. Y ahora, con sus 17 años de edad, cuidaba de ellos siempre que tenía una oportunidad. También debía cuidar de su "pequeña" hermanita, aunque ya no tenía nada de pequeña, ya era toda una señorita con sus 15 años de edad... Pero a los ojos de Horo-Horo seguía siendo una niña caprichosa.  
  
Estaban sentados en una banca, bajo la sombra de un cedro, pensando en sus problemas y asuntos por resolver... Vivían solos, necesitaban dinero, y el trabajo de Horo no alcanzaba para cubrir sus gastos.  
  
Pilika estaba mirando a las personas pasar, pero una en especial le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un sujeto alto y delgado, de aparentemente unos 25 o 30 años, con ojos azules camuflados detrás de un delicado par de anteojos; sus cabellos rubios se desordenaban cuando el viento travieso jugaba con ellos. (Ya se dieron cuenta de quien hablo??? XD). Pero lo que llamó la atención de la joven, fue que ese hombre parecía estar dirigiéndose a donde ellos se encontraban.  
  
-Buenas tardes –dijo el sujeto al llegar a ellos.  
  
-¿Necesita algo? –le preguntó el joven ainu, desconfiado.  
  
-Estoy buscando a los hermanos Usui, me dijeron que se encontraban en el parque... y por las referencias que me dieron de ellos, supuse que debían de ser ustedes. ¿Estoy equivocado?  
  
-No, somos nosotros –Respondió el joven, su hermana solo se limitaba a escudriñar al sujeto y a escuchar la conversación con atención –Pero insisto, ¿necesita algo? ¿Por qué nos buscaba? Y... ¿quién es Usted?  
  
-Primero lo primero –el sujeto sonrió- Mi nombre es Marco, soy doctor y...  
  
-¿Doctor? –Pilika decidió participar en la conversación - Que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros está enfermo... no necesitamos ningún doctor...  
  
-No soy esa clase de doctor –la sonrisa del rubio se pronunció- Soy científico, investigador y psicólogo.  
  
-¿Y para que nos busca? –seguía insistiendo el peliazulado, ese sujeto le traía malos presentimientos...y esa sensación de que algo no iba bien, o que algo no encajaba, no le gustaba para nada.  
  
-Bien, estoy realizando una investigación sobre las reacciones humanas al convivir con otras personas y en otros lugares.  
  
-Y... ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –preguntó Pilika confundida.  
  
-Que necesito de voluntarios que se ofrezcan para el proyecto.  
  
-¿Y por qué pensó en nosotros? Ni si quiera lo conocemos. ¿De dónde sacó nuestros nombres?  
  
-Escuché que había un par de jóvenes que necesitaban dinero en esta aldea... y me pareció una buena oportunidad para ustedes.  
  
-¿Hay...dinero en esto? –preguntó el ainu interesado. La verdad era que estaba desesperado por conseguir algo que pueda sustentar, al menos por un tiempo, a él y a su hermana.  
  
-Sí, puedo pagarles 1000 dólares a cada uno de ustedes por una semana.  
  
-Mi.mi.mil dólares!!! –al chico casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar tal cifra...  
  
-Sí, y el alimento viene incluido.  
  
-Y... ¿Qué se supone que tengamos que hacer?  
  
-Pues, solo vivir en una mansión al otro lado de la montaña, con otro grupo de personas. Solo eso... ¿Y qué dicen?  
  
-Mmm... pues, no sé... -al joven le resultaba algo raro una petición como esa. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado...  
  
-Lo haremos!!! –Pilika gritó decidida.  
  
-Perfecto, los buscaré en dos días, aquí mismo. Los espero, adiós!!! –sin más, el conforme Marco se marchó, dejando a Horo-Horo con la palabra en la boca.  
  
-Pi.pilika!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?!!!  
  
-Hermano, necesitamos el dinero, además... que tan malo puede ser, no tenemos nada que perder!!!  
  
-Sí, tienes razón... no tenemos nada que perder...  
  
Y así fue como aceptaron esa extraña petición, sin abstenerse a las consecuencias... "No tenemos nada que perder..." ¡Qué equivocados estaban!  
  
Continuará...  
  
Florchi: -Sí, ya sé, eso fue patético Pero es la introducción, sino no va a entenderse lo demás. Además, necesito saber que personajes quieren que aparezcan, ya sea para que los empareje o que los mate... jejeje  
  
Bueno, eso es yodo por ahora. Ah! Y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi otro fic "Promesa de Amor", me inspiraron para que escriba este!!! Y hablando de reviews... DEJÉNME ALGUNOS ¿SI? (Florchi con ojitos de cachorro)  
  
Besitos, besos y besotes para todos... Florchituamigadelalma. 


	2. Hay riesgos que es mejor no correr

Florchi: - Aquí estoy nuevamente!!!  
  
No tardé tanto ¿no?  
  
Es que tuve un poquitito de tiempo en mi casa y decidí aprovecharlo... Bueno, ¿les gustó el primer Cáp.? Sí, todavía no tiene nada de terror, nada de romance y nada de yaoi, pero es que necesito que los personajes estén en una situación especial, y con estos Cáps. introductorias van a llegar a entender las cosas bien.  
  
Florchi: -Bueno, en el Cáp. anterior, vimos como Horo-Horo y Pilika arreglaban con Marco irse a vivir a una mansión al otro lado de la montaña... En este Cáp. veremos como es que Ren también llega a ese lugar... que va a ser el escenario de todo el fic!!!  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Como ya dije, este fic va a contener yaoi y muertes... Sigo esperando votos!!!!  
  
NOTA: Obviamente las parejas no pueden contener ni a Horo ni a Ren por razones obvias... Tampoco pueden incluirse en la lista de muertos... Okis??? Quién se atreva a matar a MI Ren se las verá conmigo!!!! (aparece Florchi envuelta en llamas con los ojos rojos. De repente, empieza a llover y todo queda como antes). Bueno, Diego ya me lo mató una vez... pero fue intencional, o sea, suicidio, jeje, por eso pasa.  
  
Florchi: -Ya que estamos hablando de Diego, te dedico a ti este Cáp. porque, ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! Por ahora no son de los que te gustan, pero pronto, muy pronto lo serán....Wuajajaja.  
  
Florchi: -Ya hablé mucho.. - , así que aquí está el nuevo Cáp.:  
  
Terror, romance y yaoi  
  
Capítulo 2: Hay riesgos que es mejor no correr  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero a él no le importaba... Seguía y seguía entrenando, aunque todo su cuerpo ya estaba entumecido, él no iba a detenerse, "tenía que ser más fuerte".  
  
-No puedo dejar que me venzan... -exclamaba con la voz agotada y entrecortada, debido a los constantes jadeos- No me derrotarán...  
  
El joven seguía ejercitándose, ya era de noche, sólo algunos faroles iluminaban la pequeña plaza en la que se encontraba...  
  
-Debo continuar –el joven estaba colgado de un árbol, sosteniéndose solo con sus brazos, los cuales estaban agarrados a una rama que tenía una considerable distancia con el suelo. El joven subía una y otra vez, sin detenerse- no me detendré...  
  
Su cuerpo sudaba y comenzaba a temblar, pero él no pararía... Ya iban 1400 ¿o eran 2400 las subidas que había hecho ya?... ni él lo sabía. De repente...  
  
-No crees que ya es suficiente –el joven escuchó esa voz desconocida para él, y se detuvo. Bajó del árbol de un salto dejando que la escasa luz iluminara su bien formado cuerpo, parecía que ya llevaba tiempo entrenándose.  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto rudamente y con poca paciencia. Una mirada feroz y dorada se encontró con la tranquilidad de las pupilas azules.  
  
-¿Eres tú Ren Tao? –preguntó el sujeto.  
  
-Y qué si lo soy!!! Te hice una pregunta, ¡respóndemela! –el joven parecía de malhumor.  
  
-Soy Marco y estoy buscando personas que quieran vivir en una mansión al otro lado de la montaña, habrá otras personas allí.  
  
-Sí, ¿y? –una bien formada ceja se levantó. Los ojos felinos miraron profundamente al extraño hombre.  
  
-Que había pensado que tú servirías como habitante.  
  
-Pues pensó mal –sin decir más, el joven de pelo negro con reflejos violáceos, se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
-Te pagaré –digo Marco intentando convencer al joven- 1000 dólares la semana...  
  
-No necesito dinero –dijo el joven chino. Ese tal Marco no le caía bien, su instinto le decía que no confiara en él, y eso haría...  
  
-Ah, entiendo –dijo Marco, fingiendo desilusión, se había enterado de que el chino tenía un orgullo tan grande como el desierto del Sahara, quizá más. Pensó en utilizar esta..."debilidad" a su favor, después de todo, necesitaba que fuera él, no podía ser otro...- debes de tener miedo... Ya debe haber llegado a tus oídos que la mansión está embrujada. Entiendo que estés asustado...  
  
-¿Asustado yo? –dijo con una mezcla de enojo y sarcasmo- Por supuesto que no!!!. Yo no creo en los fantasmas, ese es un cuento barato que no logra engañarme...  
  
-Sí, sí. Pero ¿sabes?, deberías de admitir tu temor...  
  
-¡Qué no tengo miedo!  
  
-Pruébalo  
  
-Cuando quieras!!!  
  
-Ven a la mansión... y demuéstrame que tienes agallas.  
  
-No soy idiota. Me doy cuenta de tu juego, "hiere su orgullo y él hará lo que quieras". ¿Crees que no sé lo que dicen de mí? Pero... suena interesante...  
  
-..................-Por un momento Marco creyó que lo había perdido, pero...  
  
-Lo haré –dijo decidido. Sus ojos dorados brillando con malicia- Así les demostraré que los fantasmas no existen...  
  
-Genial –dijo, pero para sus adentros pensaba...: "Debo tener más cuidado con este, se ve que no se deja llevar como me dijeron, y que usa su cerebro. Pero me será útil, se ve fuerte..."- Pasaré por ti en dos días...hasta entonces...  
  
Y Marco se marchó. Ren se quedó viendo el lugar por el que se había marchado...  
  
-Que te quede claro... -le susurro al viento- que no confío en ti, sé que algo me estás ocultando...  
  
Y tenía razón, pero solo que no se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrirle. El estaba preparado, o al menos creía estarlo, pero eso no sería suficiente, no esta vez...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Florchi: -Otro Cáp. cortito, si, son cortitos, pero es que tuve poco tiempo, además actualicé pronto ¿acaso eso no cuenta?....jejejeje  
  
Bueno, en el próximo Cáp., ya se conocerán los muchachos, y en el otro, comenzarán los problemas.... Wuauajajajajajaja :)  
  
Como se darán cuenta, este fic, no será tan corto como el anterior. Bueno, gracias por los reviews....y.......................................  
  
KISUKA: Sip. He leído de tus fics, y me gustaron, por eso estás en la lista. Leí: Asesinato en las nubes, Loco experimento que aclara confuso sentimiento, A varios cientos de kilómetros y Buscando a Yoh. Este último es mi favorito...y todo gracias a un libro... jeje. Gracias por lo dices de mi Cáp., y si es corto, es porque necesitaba de esa división, y porque iba a actualizar rápido, jeje. Nos vemos!!!  
  
LADY-AMALTEA: Sí, tienes razón, me basé en esa película... pero nunca vi el comienzo. Todas las veces que la vi, la enganché cuando ya estaban en la mansión, pero no te preocupes, cambiaré casi TODO. Jeanne??? Lo tendré en cuenta... Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
ROSY77: Sí, aparecerán, Qué mate a Lyserg??? Puede ser... no sé, tengo que pensarlo... Gracias por tu voto!!!  
  
Quiero más REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Más, más, más.  
  
Florchi saltando por todos lados, gritando "Quiero Reviews", rodando por el piso "Quiero Reviews", poniendo la casa patas para arriba "Quiero Reviews"  
  
o:) –Pobre... se hizo adicta a los reviews... uu  
  
:) –Jeje... pues no va a tener con que sustentarse, puesto que nadie le va a dej.........  
  
(Se ve a Florchi sobre su conciencia mala, saltando sobre ella y aplastándola) "Quiero Reviews"  
  
o:) –Jeje, hasta la próxima y...  
  
Florchi: -Dejen reviews!!!  
  
:) – xx  
  
Besitos, besos y besotes para todos...  
  
Florchituamigadelalma. 


	3. Y en una tétrica mansión, nos conocimos

**Florchi:** -_ Hola nuevamente!!! Esto es un record!!! Nunca había actualizado tan rápido y tantas veces seguidas!!!  
_  
**:)** –_A mi no me engañas... ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Florchi?  
_  
**Florchi:** ¬¬  
  
**o:)** –_Déjala, es solo que ha tenido un poco de tiempo...  
  
_**Florchi:** ¬¬ _Te he dicho que no me defiendas!!!_ –Florchi golpea a su conciencia buena.  
  
**o:)** xx  
  
**Florchi:** -_Bueno, en el Cáp. anterior, Ren también aceptó ir a la mansión... Tranquilos, en este Cáp. ya no hablaré de cómo fue que aceptaron ir a la mansión... En este Cáp. ya se conocerán los shamanes, que en mi fic no son shamanes, jeje  
_  
**ADVERTENCIA**: Bien, necesito más ideas, más votos... A las muertes!!! A las parejas!!! Vote aquí!!! Vote, vote, vote!!!  
  
**NOTA**: Obviamente las parejas no pueden contener ni a Horo ni a Ren por razones obvias... Tampoco pueden incluirse en la lista de muertos... Okis??? Ya sabe lo que les pasará si tocan a **MI** Ren (Sí Ann Saotomo, Ren es mío XP)  
  
**Florchi:** -_Este Cáp. se lo dedicó a Diego, May y Candy. Porque los quiero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho_.  
  
**:)** –_Oye, angelito, mira_ (dice señalando a Florchi), _finalmente se ha convertido en vaca_. XD  
  
**Florchi:** ¬¬  
  
**o:)** nnUu  
  
**Florchi:** -_Bueno, ya hablé mucho, cón.tro..la.te...,Fl.orc.hi,...de.bes...de.jar...d.e...hab...lar... Sin más, aquí está el nuevo Cáp. de:_

* * *

**_Terror, romance y yaoi  
_**  
**Capítulo 3: Y en una tétrica mansión, nos conocimos**

* * *

Hacía 2 horas que estaban esperándolo en el parque. Ya estaban listos; sus valijas, ya preparadas, descansaban a un lado de sus pies. Pilika estaba sentada en una banca, y Horo estaba apoyado de espaldas a un árbol, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, para poder disfrutar mejor de su aroma...De pronto...  
  
-_Me alegro de encontrarlos aqu_ –una voz ya conocía, hizo que Horo-Horo abriera sus ojos, para observar al sujeto que acababa de llegar. Era Marco.  
  
-_Sí, ya estamos aqu_ –respondió desganado Horo-Horo, la verdad era que no quería ir, pero necesitaba el dinero...  
  
-_Bien, síganme, por favor_ –dijo Marco dando media vuelta y saliendo del parque. Los hermanos ainu lo siguieron, hasta llegar a una camioneta azul. Con la ayuda de Marco, el peliazul subió su equipaje y el de su hermana a la parte trasera de la camioneta.  
  
Marco abrió la puerta de la camioneta invitándolos a entrar, y así lo hicieron. Pero, en vez de subir con ellos, Marco se dispuso a irse.  
  
-_¿Usted no vendrá con nosotros?_ –preguntó cada vez más desconfiado el ainu.  
  
-_No, tengo cosas que hacer, pero nos encontraremos allí. El conductor los llevará hasta la mansión. Nos vemos_ –sin decir nada más, se marchó. La camioneta arrancó.  
  
-_Esto me da mala espina_ –susurró Horo-Horo para sí mismo.  
  
-_Hermano..._ - murmuró, preocupada, Pilika. Los instintos de su hermano mayor, rara vez no eran acertados. "Espero que esta vez te equivoques, hermano" pensó la peliazul.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
_-¿Y dices que ese sujeto me llevará a esa ridícula mansión_? – preguntó el chino, parado delante de una camioneta negra.  
  
-_Así es, nos veremos nuevamente en la mansión_ –dijo Marco, antes de irse. El joven Tao, abordó el vehículo, y la camioneta se puso en marcha. Luego de un tiempo...  
  
-_Condenado viaje_ –dijo molesto Ren, mirando por la ventanilla. Ya llevaba 5 horas en esa camioneta, y comenzaba a desesperarse. De repente, divisó una gran, mejor dicho ENORME mansión, resguardada por una alta reja negra, de barrotes muy gruesos. "Parece una prisión" pensó el chino. La camioneta atravesó las puertas de acero, y se estacionó al final de una línea de otras camionetas. Todas eran iguales. Lo único que variaba, era el color. Había: roja, azul, marrón, verde, celeste, rosa, naranja, amarilla, blanca y violeta.  
  
El chino bajó del vehículo, tomó sus cosas, y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la camioneta. No había visto al conductor, en todo el viaje, pues, el chino había estado en la parte trasera, y había una división, que no le permitió ver al sujeto que manejaba. Cerró su mano, y golpeó suavemente el vidrio....y nada. Volvió a golpear...nada. Puso su mano en el picaporte, pero la puerta tenía seguro.  
  
-_Diablos_ –exclamó, y se dirigió a las puertas de entrada de la mansión. Tras cruzar un largo camino de cemento oscuro y húmedo, llegó a las "condenadas" puertas. Cerró su puño para poder golpear la puerta... Pero cuando solo faltaban unos escasos centímetros para hacer contacto con la gruesa madera que la conformaba, ésta se abrió de golpe.  
  
El joven ingresó sin inmutarse, y se adentró en un pasillo iluminado tan solo por unas pequeñas luces. Cuando hubo ingresado, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero mi siquiera se molestó en voltearse para confirmarlo.  
  
El pasillo lo condujo a una especie de sala. Era una sala MUY amplia; deberían de caber unas 5 ó 6 salas normales en su interior. Había extraños símbolos decorando la sala, también había gárgolas. Esto sorprendió a Ren, ya que él sabía que las gárgolas se colocaban en los exteriores, en cumplimiento de no sé que ridículo mito (que conste que son palabras de Ren ¬¬).  
  
Ya había unas personas en la habitación, todas estaban tan concentradas en otros asuntos, que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del chino. El Tao comenzó a escudriñar a todos sus futuros "compañeros". Una persona le llamó la atención, se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Estaba de espaldas, solo podía ver sus cabellos verdes, recogidos por unas hermosas hebillas amarillas (no son lindas ¬¬ , pero bue´).  
  
_-¿Jun?_ –preguntó Ren confundido, es que, no podía ser ella, simplemente no podía ser... ¿o sí?  
  
-_Ren!!! Hermanito!!!_ –una muy sonriente joven saludó al de ojos dorados. Era una joven alta, de buena apariencia, de alrededor 23 años, ojos violetas y pelo verde...- _¿Cómo estás?  
_  
_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –preguntó ruborizándose mientras su hermana mayor lo abrazaba. No podía evitarlo, siempre que alguien demostraba algún gesto cariñoso para con él, el chino se sonrojaba.  
  
-_Pues verás_ –comenzó muy entusiasmada Jun- _Yo estaba en casa, y de repente apareció un señor que dijo llamarse Marco. Me comentó que iba a hacer un proyecto en el que necesitaba a unas personas que vivieran juntas por un tiempo en una mansión, y la idea me entusiasmó. Y cuando me dijo que tú vendrías, acepté de inmediato. No podía resistirme a la idea de darte una sorpresa_ –para este entonces, todos las demás personas estaban observando la escena con atención- _Entonces... SORPRESA, HERMANITO!!!  
_  
El joven se sonrojó nuevamente cuando la china lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Una ya conocida voz llamó la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban.  
  
-_Bien, creo que ya están todos aqu_ –comenzó Marco apareciendo en una puerta al otro lado de la sala- _Supongo que necesitarán conocerse bien... Yoh, nos haces el honor de comenzar_...  
  
-_Sí, claro, jiji_ –dijo un joven de pelo castaño y ojos negros sonriendo tranquilamente. Aparentaba unos 17 años más o menos- _Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura... y... eh...no sé que decir_ –dijo rascándose la cabeza y riéndose.  
  
_-¿De dónde eres?_ –le preguntó un sujeto bajito de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos negros. Él joven quería ayudar al de ojos negros...  
  
-_De Tokio, aquí en Japón..._  
  
_-¿En serio?_ –preguntó extrañado el pequeño güero- _También yo!!!  
_  
-_Jiji, que bien!!! Disculpa..._ –comenzó Yoh- _Tu eres...?_  
  
-_Oh!!! Perdona, que descuidado soy !!!–_peinó su cabello con una mano en un gesto nervioso- _Yo soy Manta Oyamada. Mucho gusto...  
_  
-_Mucho gusto, Manta..Mmm...Ya sé!!!_ –dijo de pronto el castaño- _¿Qué tal si, para conocernos mejor, cada uno de nosotros le pregunta a alguno de los demás su nombre? Y esa persona se presenta, dice de donde es y luego elige a alguien...  
_  
-_Me parece una buena idea... -_ dijo Manta. Ese tal Yoh, ya le caía bien...  
  
-_Gracias... supongo..._ -respondió nn – _¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Manta?  
_  
-_Eh... bueno_ –el joven examinó con la mirada a los allí presentes. Su mirada se posó en una joven de cabellos y ojos rosados... Se veía tímida, y decidió elegirla_...-Eh... sí, yo elijo a la... señorita que está all_ –dijo señalándola.

-_Mi.mi no.omb.re e.es Ta.tamao, Tamao Tammamura_ – se presentó ruborizada- _Soy de... Izumo en Japón...  
_  
-_Es un gusto conocerte, Tamao... -_exclamó el pequeñín –_Ahora te toca elegir...  
_  
-_Mmm... Yo escojo a..._ -los observó por unos segundos y luego escogió a...- _...el joven que está al lado de la estatua que parece un perro...  
_  
-...-Todos los muchachos miraron a sus lados, miraron a sus alrededores ¿Quién estaba al lado de una estatua con forma de perro? _–Eh, supongo que soy yo..._ -dijo un joven moreno de cabellos rizados y negros y ojos del mismo color que brillaban burlonamente. Tamao asintió.  
  
-_Jiji_ –rió Yoh  
  
-...- Manta ahogó la risa. "¿Un perro? Que imaginación!!! ¿Pero es que esa chica no distingue un jabalí de un perro?" pensó el jovencito. (Un jabalí de un perro!!!! Jajaja. No los distingue!!! XD –Florchi revolcándose por el piso-)  
  
-_Pues..., me llaman Chocolove... Soy de los EEUU...  
_  
_-¿EEUU?_ –preguntó un sujeto alto y delgado- _¿Qué es eso?_  
  
_-Los Estados Unidos. La USA, hombre!!!  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Pues, ya que tengo que pescar a un pececito..._ -bromeó- _Voy a seleccionarte, hombre...  
  
-¿A mi? _–preguntó un hombre alto de alrededor de 25 años, con su pelo negro y largo peinado en un MUY extraño peinado (Jeje utilicé la palabra peinado como verboide participio y adjetivo en una misma frase!!! XD) - _Me llamo Ryu, y... no vengo de ningún lado, no pertenezco a ningún lugar...  
_  
_-¿Cómo es eso?_ –preguntó Horo-Horo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
_-Significa que no me identifico con ningún lugar en especial, soy de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo...  
_  
_-¿Eh? Ah... sí sí s_ –fingió haber comprendido, ese sujeto era muy extraño y no parecía no estar en sus cabales...  
  
-_Bueno, yo elegiré a... -_miró...sus ojos se detuvieron en un muchacho joven de ojos verdes profundos y pelo verde... Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida!!! Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando..., pero ese joven era perfecto, perfectamente perfecto ( .. ?) –_Al joven de ojos verdes...  
  
_-... -el joven, que había estado mirando el piso, levantó la vista y se sonrojó levemente- _Mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel, y vengo de Inglaterra. Un placer conocerlos_ –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –_Elegiré a la señorita que está a mi izquierda.  
  
_-_Mi nombre es Jeanne_ –dijo la chica, luego de reaccionar que era ella, sobre la que se refería el joven. Era bonita, de astutos ojos rojos y pelo celeste, casi plateado –_También soy de Japón... Escojo a la chica rubia...  
_  
-_Soy Anna Kyouyama. Vengo de Tokio, Japón_ –dijo fríamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Era alta y sus ojos eran oscuros como el manto de la noche – _Elijo a la chica de pelo celeste.  
_  
-_Hola!!! Soy Pilika... _-empezó la muchacha, pero fue interrumpida...  
  
-_Y yo Horo-Horo...  
  
-Hermano!!! _–lo regañó la chica- _No me interrumpas!!!  
  
-Lo siento hermanita _–dijo el ainu llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-_Ejem..._ -se aclaró la garganta- _Como iba diciendo_ –le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano- _Soy Pilika Usui, y este es mi hermano Horokeu...  
  
-Llámenme Horo-Horo ¿Sí?  
  
-Ejem... y somos de Hokkaido, una isla aquí en Japón..._ -se aclaró la garganta y dijo esto último con fuerza, para callar a su hermano- _Escogeré a..._ -solo quedaban dos... sentía muchísimas ganas de escoger al muchacho... pero, ¿qué pensaría su hermano?... Mm..."Mejor elijo a la chica..." pensó la ainu –... _la chica de pelo verde_.  
  
_-Hola!!! _–gritó emocionada-_Yo soy Jun Tao, y este es mi hermanito Ren_ –dijo abrazando al de ojos dorados, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más- _Somos de China...  
  
_-_¿Ustedes dos son hermanos?_ –preguntó Manta sorprendido.  
  
-_Sí, algún problema con eso???_ –preguntó Ren lanzándole una mirada intimidante hacia el pequeño güero, la cual cumplió su cometido.  
  
-_No.no, ninguno. Jeje_ nnUu  
  
-_Es que no se parecen mucho_ –comentó Lyserg. Y era verdad. Ella era alta, él no. Su cabello era verde, el del chico negro. Los ojos de la china violetas, los de Ren dorados. Ella era simpática y alegre, él frío y reservado. Pero había una cosa que tenían en común... Su belleza. Aunque eran tan distintos, los dos eran hermosos, para quien los viera. Eran únicos. Ambos tenían ese sentimiento de preocupación para con los demás, aunque ella lo demostrara y el no...  
  
-_Sí es verdad... pero eso no importa mucho ¿verdad que no, Ren?_ –preguntó Jun con una sonrisa.  
  
-_Supongo que no_...uu  
  
-_Bien_ –dijo esa voz, esa voz en la que el chino no confiaba... esa voz, la voz de Marco- _Creo que ya se han presentado todos... Entonces pasaré a explicarles...  
_  
-_Esperen!!! Todavía falto yo!!!_ –exclamó alguien entrando de improviso en la habitación...  
  
La persona que acababa de entrar a la sala era...  
  
**_Continuará..._****__**

* * *

**Florchi:** -_Jeje, otro Cáp. más!!! Sí!!! Estoy rápida ¿no?  
_  
**Florchi:** -_Sé que son Cáps. cortos, bueno, este no tanto...XD, pero estoy actualizando rápido!!!  
  
_**:)** –_Yo todavía tengo mis dudas...No te creo que seas Florchi..._  
  
**Florchi:** ¬¬  
  
**o:)** –_No, es que aprovechó un jueves y escribió dos Cáps. y medio. Y al otro día terminó este...  
  
_**:) **–_Sí, pero luego lo borró y tuvo que escribirlo todo de nuevo XD Nani Baka!!!!_  
  
**Florchi:** -_Shh!!! No reveles mis secretos. Y NO ME LLAMES BAKA!!!!   
_  
**:)** _-¿Secretos?  
_  
**Florchi:** -_Vale, vale... adelanté el trabajo ¿sí? Y sí, borré el Cáp. TTTT Pero este me quedó mejor que el que había escrito antes..  
_  
**:)** _–Fraude, fraude!!!  
_  
**Florchi:** _-No soy un fraude!!! TTTT  
_  
**:)** –_Me encanta cuando lloran!!!  
_  
**Florchi:** ¬¬  
  
**_Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!  
  
Gracias a:  
_**  
**LADY-AMALTEA:** _Gracias!!! Nuevamente, jeje nnUu. Como puedes ver, en este Cáp., puse a Jeanne solo porque tu me pediste que la matará... jajajaja La haremos sufrir!!!! Que arda!!!!_ (como dijo Hao) _YA ves que ya están en la mansión, pero las cosas recién comienzan!!!! Espero que hayas disfrutado este Cáp., si así fue... puedes dejarme otro review_ (Florchi con ojitos de cachorro)_ Nuevamente...**GRACIAS!!!  
**_  
**X-LAWS**: _Conspiración!!! Seguro fue mi conciencia mala...siempre me hace esas cosas... y claro que lo voy a matar!!!! Para que otra cosa lo hubiera puesto en el fic??? Sí.... Va a dolerle.....Wuajajajajaja.... Mueran personajes de relleno!!!!! Al final solo quedarán.... Mmmmmm, mejor me callo, esto tienes que esperar para saberlo...**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!  
**_  
**NI€A**: _No, no tenía pensado matarlos a ellos... Te imaginas??? Matar a Ren es una crueldad!!!! Pero se ve lindo sufriendo!!!! nnUu En realidad se ve lindo de todas formas... jeje. Gracias, y que **VIVA EL HOROxREN!!!** ¬¬ Oye, no tienes idea lo que me costó poner esa especie de C... Tuve que copiarla del fanfiction..._  
  
**KISUKA**: _Hola de nuevo!!!! Jeje... si tienes razón, no dejo muchos reviews... pero eso es porque leo los Cáps. desconectada... Prometo dejarte al menos un Review... ¿Tamao? Sí, si quieres la mato... Y si quieres romance... habrá... Si quieres puedes leer mi fic anterior "Promesa de amor"... ese tiene mucho romance...**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!**  
_  
**KIZNA-CHAN**: _Jeje, lo tendré cuenta... Prometo solemnemente matar a Pilika si toca a nuestro Ren... Un momento ¿nuestro? Mmmm... Ya me pongo celosa de Horo... no sé si lo compartiré contigo... _(Es broma XD que egoísta soy!!!!) _Oye, pobre Ren... lo estamos tratando de cosa...jeje!!!! Eso le pasa por ser **TAN KAWAII. MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!  
**_  
**PILIKITA Y KORORITO**: ¿_Cómo los de quién? Jeje. Quiero saber!!!!Pues claro que habrá YAOI de ellos dos.. No lo dudes ni por un momento, pero se necesita introducción... A poco recién se vean van a enamorarse el uno del otro??? Ah, si quieres más romance lee mi otro fic... "Promesa de amor" nnUu Me estoy promocionando..jeje... **THANKS FOR** **READING!!!!**  
_  
**KILIA:** _Otra que vota por matar a Tamao... Día dios Tamao...jajaja. ¿Manta? Me da un poco de pena matarlo... pero veremos... Y a Pilika...Mmmm puede ser, pero todavía no, la necesito por un tiempo...En cuanto a las parejas, me han pedido mucho HaoxLyserg... así que creo que esa será la otra pareja...**GRACIAS POR VOTAR!!!**  
_  
**ZAC MALFOY SNAPE**: _Parece que te gusta Harry Potter, jeje. Sí, ya sé que eran demasiado cortos, pero este Cáp. me quedó más largo... Sí VIVA EL YAOI!!!! VIVA EL **HOROxREN!!!** YohxManta??? Mmm... no sé, veremos, todavía nadie me pidió a Yoh con algún otro... _(en realidad con Hao, pero el HaoxLyserg va ganando XD) _Para que no te me enchives_ (Jeje. Qué expresión!!! no???)_Ejem, para que no te me enojes_ (desde cuando sos de mi propiedad???) _Jeje, como decía, para que **NO TE ENOJES** ¬¬ no puse la altura de Manta, solo dije que era bajito, no cuanto..._ _**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW...!!!!!**_  
  
**Florchi:** -_Bien, esos fueron todos los reviews....... Era BROMA!!!! Aquí está el primero que me llegó... y lo dejé para lo último...jeje:  
_  
**LADY TAO:** _Jeje, como ves, aquí estás!!!! Figuraste, figuraste!!! Sí, te entiendo, no te da bronca cuando la gente pide y pide reviews y cuando se los dejas no te lo agraden??? Así no dan ganas de dejar reviews!!!! Oye, noté que eres una mezcla mmm... "rara" de los personajes de Shaman King... Tienes el "mega..." de Ryu, los "Jiji" de Yoh, y el "Tao" de Ren... nnUu Parece que no te decidías a quien representar...... Bueno, por último te digo... **GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!!**  
_  
_Besitos, besos y besotes para todos...  
  
**Florchituamigadelalma.** _


	4. Y este quien es?

**Florchi:** _- Ups!!! Chin chun!!! Juerga!!! Yupi!!! Ándale ándale!!!_  
  
**:)** –_Actualizar tan rápido ya le daño las neuronas..._ uu  
  
**o :)** –_Qué neuronas???_  
  
**:)** y **o:)** _–Jajajajajajajajajaja  
_  
**Florchi:** ¬¬ -_Pero si serán...!!!_ (Florchi abofetea a sus dos conciencias)_ Para que aprendan!!!_  
  
**:)** x.x  
  
**o:)** x.x  
  
**Florchi:** -_Además... no actualicé TAN rápido...._  
  
**ADVERTENCIA:** Falta poquis... no se impacienten lectores sedientos de sangre y dolor!!! (Florchi mira inocentemente a Diego y a May) Voten!!! A las muertes!!! A las parejas!!!! Vote aquí!!!  
  
**_NOTA:_** Obviamente las parejas no pueden contener ni a Horo ni a Ren por razones obvias... Tampoco pueden incluirse en la lista de muertos... Okis??? El que toque a MI Ren, que vaya cavando su propia tumba... XP  
  
**Florchi:** -_Ahoris este Cáp. se lo dedico a ................ Diego!!!! Que al fin ha regresado!!! Yo le dije... "Por que no te vienes conmigo???" Pero él no quiso... quiso seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones en el averno!!!_ XDDDDDDD  
  
**Florchi:** -_Antes que nada quisiera decir que hay tres personas de las que estoy esperando un review...una de ellas es Nash366_ (la muy desgraciada de mi hermana me lo prometió y aún no me lo manda), _CandyMaru _(Candy, cuando tenga tiempo...) _y Mi SisMay_ (Me estoy preocupando, hace mucho que no sé de ella, ¿Diego, tú sabes algo?) _Bueno, bueno. No se impacienten... AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC:_

* * *

**Terror, romance y yaoi**  
  
_Capítulo 4: Y este quien es?_

* * *

_-Esperen!!! Todavía falto yo!!!_ –exclamó alguien entrando en la habitación...  
  
La persona que acababa de entrar a la sala era idéntica al joven Yoh (me parezco a Tamao XP) solo que su cabello era más largo.  
  
_-Jijiji_ –la resonante risa de Yoh hizo acto de presencia- _Al fin llegaste, hermanito!!! Llegas tarde, cómo siempre!!! Creí que ya no vendrías!!! Jijijiji_ nn  
  
-¬¬Uu _Ay, Yoh, por qué nunca te tomas nada en serio???_ –resopló el joven que acababa de ingresar.  
  
-_Jiji, lo siento mucho, Hao.  
_  
-_No tienes arreglo!!_!! uuU  
  
_-Ejem_ –Marco se aclaró la garganta de los anonadados presentes... "Qué está pasando aquí??? Estaré viendo doble o qué???" Esta clase de pensamientos se distribuían por toda la sala... con algunas excepciones, claro está. Por supuesto los implicados no se daban por aludidos, para ellos todo esto era muy normal, pero la joven rubia y el de ojos dorados, tampoco se inmutaron _–Creo que deberías presentarte, Hao...  
  
-¿Cómo qué Hao? ¿Desde cuándo me tienes tanta confianza, eh? Tenle más respeto al Gran Hao Asakura!!! Lo que me faltaba: Qué un ser diminuto y patético como tú se este tomando tantas libertades conmigo!!!  
_  
El "pequeño" discurso del castaño pelilargo provocó ciertas reacciones en los presentes. Las resumiré así:  
  
Yoh: nn 

Manta: ñnUu

Tamao: uuU

Lyserg: ooU

Chocolove: ñOñU

Ryu: ññU

Pilika: uuU

Horo-Horo: ooUu

Jun: nnUu

Ren: ¬¬

Jeanne: ¬¬

Anna: ¬¬  
  
-_Ejem, sí, s_ _cómo sea!!!_ –exclamó Marco... ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera elegido a personas tan extrañas!!! Prácticamente tenía un circo allí dentro!!! Pero...los necesitaba... tenían que ser ellos... _-Bien, les voy a explicar bien el asunto...  
_  
"Ya era hora!!!" quiso exclamar un molesto Ren, pero solo soltó un bufido.  
  
-_En esta mansión hay innumerables habitaciones... Cada uno contará con la suya propia...Todas las habitaciones tienen un número... y las repartí de este modo... Yoh, la 1. Anna, la 2. Manta, la 3. Ryu, la 4, Lyserg, la 5. Hao, la 6...  
  
-Ejem –_Hao se aclaró la garganta_...- Creo haberte dicho que soy "el Gran Hao Asakura" para ti...  
  
-Sí, es lo mismo...  
  
-Escoria..._ ¬¬ -murmuro el pelilargo con desagrado.  
  
-_Bien, Jun, la 7. Ren, la 8. Horo-Horo, la 9. Pilika, la 10., Tamao, la 11. Chocolove, la 12 y Jeanne, la 13. ¿Entendieron todos en que habitación les toca dormir?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Bien, encontrarán otras habitaciones... como la cocina, el jardín, la biblioteca, la otra sala, el comedor...  
  
-¿Baños? –_preguntó un apresurado Chocolove  
  
-_Cada una de sus habitaciones cuenta con su propio cuarto de baño...  
  
-Con permiso...dijo el petiso..._ -exclamó riendo y desapareciendo...  
  
-_Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decirles... Ah!!! Dos cosas más... La primera es que yo no me quedaré a vivir con Uds_. – Ren arqueó una ceja ante este comentario_- pero vendré cada dos días para hacerles unas preguntas... La segunda, es que durante mi interrogatorio me ayudará el Dr. Fausto XVII... bien, ahora sí, me marcho... adiós.  
_  
Sin decir nada más, se dirigió al pasillo por donde había entrado el chino... El resto de los habitantes se quedó en silencio... ¿qué hacían ahora?  
  
-_Oye, Manta... ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?_ –preguntó Yoh, rompiendo el silencio...  
  
_-¿Eh? Sí, claro, Yoh..._  
  
Los dos jóvenes recogieron sus maletas y, cuando se dispusieron a buscar sus habitaciones, la rubia de ojos negros se acercó a Yoh y le dijo:  
  
-_Asakura...  
  
-¿Sí? _–preguntó sonriendo-_ Puedes llamarme Yoh si gustas...  
  
-...lleva mi equipaje._ (sin más se dirigió a un corredor en busca de la habitación Nº 1).  
  
-_Có..cómo digas..._ OO  
  
-_Jeje, ¡¿Cuál es su_ _problema?!_ O-OUu –exclamó el pequeñín.  
  
Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la rubia por el corredor......  
  
**....................................................Mientras tanto en la sala...................................................**  
  
El joven inglés se sentía intimidado por una intensa mirada oscura...  
  
-_Y... ¿tú quién eres?_ –preguntó finalmente Hao al peliverde. El joven le había llamado la atención a tal punto que no podía despegar su mirada de ese cuerpo tan frágil, tan hermoso...  
  
_-S.soy Ly.lyserg Diethel_ –dijo apenado y tartamudeando... ¿por qué ese sujeto tenía que mirarlo tan fijamente? ¿Por qué?  
  
-_Soy Hao Asakura, pero prefería que me llamaras Hao, simplemente Hao_... -sonrió picaramente... El inglés no podía con su bochorno, y este se debía a que él era un chico muy tímido, y este joven parecía no tener ni una gota de vergüenza en su sangre...  
  
-_Ha.hai, Hao-kun..._ oo - la sonrisa del castaño se pronunció aún más... ¡OH, sí! Definitivamente ésta sería su "presa"...  
  
-_Oye, nuestras habitaciones son contiguas, ¿por qué no vamos a dejar nuestras cosas?_ –le sugirió el mayor de los Asakura al inglés.  
  
_-H.hai  
_  
**......................................................en otra parte de la casa...................................................  
  
**_-¿Dónde estaré ahora?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo un desorientado Chocolove. Había encontrado su habitación, después de dar muchas vueltas, y había dejado su equipaje allí, pero, cuando quiso regresar a la sala, no pudo encontrarla.  
  
Siguió caminando y se encontró con un cruce de caminos, su sentido de orientación lo llevó a doblar a la izquierda. Caminó por ese sendero y llegó a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Se sentó frustrado en una pequeña banca en un rincón. Pronto una tímida y perdida figura se acercó a él, era la pelirosada.  
  
-_Parece ser q´ tú también te has perdido ¿no?_ –le preguntó a la chica, la cuál casi se lleva una silla por delante por el susto que se pegó.  
  
-_Ah, es Usted joven Chocolove, disculpe, no lo había visto..._ -se disculpó sonrojándose y muy apenada la chica. El moreno se bajó de la banca para acercarse más a la muchacha.  
  
-_No, no te preocupes. Tu nombre es Tamal ¿no?  
  
-I.iie, mi nombre es Tamao Tamammura  
  
-¿Puedo llamarte Tamao?  
  
-Hai  
  
-¡Que bien! La verdad que tanta formalidad me incomo..._ -no pudo terminar de hablar porque un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo callar...  
  
Una lámpara de filosos cristales había caído justo en la banca en la que había estado sentado segundos atrás destrozandla por completo. El joven palideció y la muchacha comenzó a temblar...  
  
**.........................................................de vuelta en la sala.......................................................  
  
**Solo habían quedado los dos pares de hermanos y el extraño Ryu...  
  
-_Así que vienen de China ¿no? _–preguntó Pilika tratando de iniciar conversación, la verdad era que quería escuchar la voz del joven, pero no se daría ese gusto... al menos, no le hablaría a ella...  
  
_-¡Hai!_ –respondió la peliverde alegremente...  
  
-_Ah. ¿y cómo es allí? ¿es bonito, Tao-san?  
  
-Hai, pero estaba cansada de estar siempre en casa, por eso decidí venir aquí. Y llámanos por nuestros nombres, sino será difícil saber si me estás hablando a mi o a Ren...  
  
-Hai, Jun... También pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres _nn  
  
_-Oye, Horo-Horo, tú tienes la misma edad que mi hermanito Ren ¿no?  
  
-Pues... no sé, ¿cuántos años tienes, Ren?  
  
-17_ –respondió indiferentemente, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-_Pues entonces sí, tenemos la misma edad. ¡Qué extraño! Tú pareces ser más pequeño...  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Es verdad, Ren es más chico, físicamente, que tú, pero que las apariencias no te engañen, mi hermanito es muy fuerte, aparte de ser tan atractivo...  
  
-¡Jun!_ –le reprendió el chino a su hermana, avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar siempre de más?  
  
_-¡Pero si es verdad!_ –se defendió la china. Mentalmente Pilika estuvo de acuerdo con la de ojos violetas.  
  
-_Mm... disculpen_ –Ryu, quien hasta ahora no había participado en la conversación, se acercó a ellos...  
  
_-¿Sí?_ –preguntó Horo-Horo  
  
-_Me preguntaba si... podría ayudar a las señoritas con su equipaje_ –Ren le dirigió una mirada asesina, Horo-Horo sonrió...  
  
_-¡Claro que sí! _–exclamó feliz-_ Así, yo o tendré que cargar las maletas de mi hermana _–dijo colocando dicho equipaje en las manos de Ryu.  
  
-_Pero...nuestras habitaciones están muy alejadas..._ -dijo Pilika...  
  
-_Eso no importa, todo sea por ayudar a unas bellas damas como Ustedes...  
  
-Arigatou _–exclamó con una pronunciada sonrisa la peliverde.  
  
Las dos chicas y Ryu se marcharon, dejando solos a Ren y Horo-Horo... (¿Saben? Me estoy cansando de escribir... en cualquier momento paro el fic...pero antes quiero escribir un poco más de estos dos...)  
  
-_Mm.... Oye...  
  
-¿Qué quieres?_ –preguntó cortante Ren.  
  
_-¿Qué te gusta hacer?_ –el ainu estaba tratando de iniciar conversación... pero eso no sería tan fácil...no con Ren Tao...  
  
_-¿Eso a ti no te interesa?_ –respondió de mala manera el chino...  
  
-_Ay, ¡pero que amargado eres! _–exclamó molesto el peliazul.  
  
_-¿A quién le estás llamando amargado, "puercoespín"?_ – el chico de cabellos violetas, observando al otro con sus ojos dorados, que en ese momento, se mostraban desafiantes..  
  
-_Pues a ti, "tiburón", ¿a quién más?  
  
-¡Eres un chiquillo molesto!  
  
-¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque estar escuchando tus insultos, ¡me largo de aquí!  
  
-Vete, ¡no hay nadie a quien le agrade tu presencia en este lugar!  
_  
El ainu se dio la vuelta molesto ¿quién se creía que era ese sujeto para hablarle así? ¡Y él que solo había querido iniciar una conversación! Ese tipo le caía mal, muy mal... "Sin embargo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?" pensó el ainu mientras cruzaba la puerta...  
  
Ren sonrió de medio lado, realmente se divertiría con el tal Horo-Horo. Observó la figura del ainu marcharse. Se dispuso a irse pero... tan solo unos minutos después de que el peliazul se marchará...  
  
_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ -Escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado de la sala, detrás de la puerta. Era un grito de miedo, de espanto...  
  
La persona que estaba gritando era Horo-Horo, no podía ser otro...

_Continuará..._

* * *

  
**Florchi:** _-Sip!!! Puse un poquitito de sucesos extraños, y los personajes ya se van conociendo más profundamente...  
_  
**:)** _– ¿A esto le llamas "Terror"?_  
  
**Florchi:** ¬¬  
  
**o:)** –_Oye este Cáp. Es más largo que los demás...  
_  
**Florchi:**_ -Sí!!! Me puse las pilas, y lo hice más largo..._  
  
**:)** _–Será largo, pero es patético..._

**Florchi:** -_ ¬¬. Bueno, pasando a otro tema.........Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!  
_  
**LADY TAO:** _Jeje, de nada... Claro que tenía que ponerte en los agradecimientos... yo todavía no puedo creer que ya tengo 22 reviews!!! Es demasiado bueno... Sip Horo es muy lindo... Pero MI Ren le gana!!!! No puedes negarme que Ren es súper KAWAII ¿o si? Y claro, el HoroxRen es la pareja principal, pero va a haber otras... aunque aún no sé muy bien... ¿aplausos? ¿para mí? TTTT Gracias!!!  
_  
**WICCAN JENNY:** _Sí!!!! Adivinaste... era Hao. A Jeanne la puse solo porque me pidieron que la matara...Y sí, la pareja por la que me estoy decidiendo es el HaoxLyserg.... Ya lo pudiste ver en este Cáp..... Bueno, Gracias por tu review!!!!  
_  
**LADY-AMALTEA**: _Pues sí, la puse solo para matarla, pobre Jeanne ¿no? Mm... no!! XD Sip, como ya votaron mucho por el HaoxLyserg es la que va ganando como puedes ver en este Cáp. El HoroxRen va a estar de sobra!!!! Jeje. Y ya en el próx. Cáp. habrá un par de acercamientos.... MIL gracias por tu review!!!  
  
_**KIZNA-CHAN:** _¿Te está encantando?_ (Florchi esconde detrás de su espalda el amuleto que estaba utilizando para hipnotizar a Kizna-chan) _Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso... XDDD Sí, era Hao-sama y sí va a estar con Lyserg, a menos que reciba 25.000 reviews pidiéndome por HaoxYoh o YohxLyserg.... Gracias por todos tus reviews!!!  
  
_**PILIKITA Y KORORITO:** _¿Te gustó? Pues ...gracias, fue mi primer yaoi y mi primer lemon oo , sí, fue patético, pero bueno, pienso mejorar... Y sí, ¡no creí que hubiera tantas personas aficionadas al yaoi! Somos muchos!!! Gracias por tu nuevo review!!!  
_  
**KILIA:** _¿TamaoxManta? Había pensado en ChocoloveXTamao y sí, matarlos.... Pero ¿Manta? Creo que le tomé cariño al peque... voy a tener que pensarlo... Gracias por votar!!!!  
_  
**LUCY:** _Viste??? Te hice caso!!! Este Cáp. es más largo... ¿YohxAnna? Mm... creo que sí.... Creo que pondré esta parejita... Sí!!!! Ren y Horo son los seres más KAWAII que puedan existir!!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!_  
  
**HORITA:** _Y aquí está Hao para ti!!! Jeje.... Ren tiende a causar ese efecto....XDDDDD pero Horo no está nada mal tampoco... ¡fíjate que nos robó al chino! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!  
_  
**S.A.T.A.N.I.C.:** _¿Qué quieres un fic casto y virginal? XD Claro que voy a poner lemon... y sí habrá sangre!!! Wuajajaja muéranse todos!!!! (menos los KAWAII) Jeje, ni yo me creo que tenga tantos reviews... pero como ya te dije, fue una alineación de planetas, o un eclipse lunar.... No sé... Y mira quien lo dice!!! Tu también recibes MUCHOS reviews, Diego-kun... te entiendo eso de "que no tenías tiempo" Yo ando igual, por eso me tardé un poco más... BUENO, TE MANDO MIL MILLONES DE BESOS Y GRACIAS POR VOTAR!!!_  
  
**Besitos, besos y besotes para todos...**  
  
**_Florchituamigadelalma._**


	5. Extraños sucesos

**Florchi:** _x-x -...........................- x-x -...........................- x-x -...........................- x-x  
_  
**o :)** –_Ya lleva más de tres semanas desmayada... ¿no crees que debemos hacer algo?  
_  
**:)** _–Mmmmmmmm...... No... Así no tenemos que escucharla más!!!! Wuajajajaja  
_  
**o:)** -_Pero... ¿Quién va a escribir el fic?  
_  
**:)**_ –Mmmmmmmm...... Pues... nadie. Mejor así...  
_  
**o:)** -_Pero... Bueno, ya. ¿Se habrá muerto?  
_  
**:)** –_Mm... no sé, pero... eso espero... Espérate que me fijo (comienza a "picar" a Florchi con una ramita) No se mueve, pero todavía respira... Debe de estar desmayada.  
_  
**o:)** –_Desde que revisó la cantidad de reviews que tenía, se desmayó....  
_  
**:)** _–Bah... Mejor está así...  
_  
**o:)** _–Oye, esto significa que nosotros tenemos que decir la advertencia y la nota...  
_  
**:) **_–Yo doy la NOTA!!!!!  
_  
**o:)** _–Ok, entonces comienzo yo..._  
  
**ADVERTENCIA:** _-Bueno, como Florchi no se encuentra en condición de darlas, yo me encargar_ (se aclara la garganta) _Este es un fic que contendrá.... ¿escenas? Oye, conciencia mala, ¿se les llama escenas?_ [** :)** –_Sí, sí... para que tanto lío, es lo mismo, di cualquier cosa, con lo que me importa!!!!_] _Bueno, como decía... este fic contendrá escenas un tanto violentas, además de tener yaoi... Se requiere de su opinión para saber a qué personajes quieren matar... Gracias, atentamente, la Conciencia Buena de Florchi...  
_  
**:)** ¬¬ -_Bien, mi turno..._  
  
**NOTA:** _Según la loca inconsciente de Florchi (y no lo digo porque está desmayada...), en la lista de las personas que felizmente sufrirán y arderán en las llamas del tormento y dolor eternos, no pueden incluir al tal Horo- Horo ni al tal Ren...  
_  
**Florchi**: _x-x_ (comienza a reaccionar...) x_-o.... o-o -¿Ren? ¿Quién mencionó a MI Ren?!!!!_  
  
**o:)** _–¡¡¡Se despertó!!!!  
_  
**:)** –_NO!!!! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?  
_  
**Florchi:** ¬¬ (se pone a leer las barbaridades que escribieron sus conciencias...) –_Par de bakas!!!!_ (Florchi abofetea a sus conciencias)  
  
**:)** _x-x  
_  
**o:)** _x-x ¿Y yo qué hice?  
_  
**Florchi:** _-Mm... pues... eh.._. (Florchi piensa una excusa) (aparece una lamparita brillando en su cabeza) _NO ME DEFENDISTE DE ESA MALA Y CRUEL CONCIENCIA!!!!_ (murmurándole a los lectores) _En realidad, ya se me hizo costumbre, jeje_ nnUu  
  
**Florchi:** -_Bien, este Cáp., se lo dedico a todos Uds., los lectores, pero en especial, a TODOS LOS REVIEWERS...los dejo con este fic, llamado...  
_

* * *

_**Terror, romance y yaoi**_  
  
_Capítulo 5: Extraños sucesos..._

* * *

Ren sonrió de medio lado, realmente se divertiría con el tal Horo-Horo. Observó la figura del ainu marcharse. Se dispuso a irse pero... tan solo unos minutos después de que el peliazul se marchará...  
  
-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ -Escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado de la sala, detrás de la puerta. Era un grito de miedo, de espanto...  
  
La persona que estaba gritando era Horo-Horo, no podía ser otro...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
El ainu salió enojado por la puerta...  
  
-"¡Pero que sujeto tan molesto!" –pensaba con fastidio el peliazul.  
  
Continuó caminando por el pasillo, mascullando insultos dirigidos a un tal muchacho de procedencia china, hasta que vislumbró, a lo lejos, un cruce de caminos en forma de "T".  
  
-_Solo por ser atractivo se cree la gran cosa..._ -siguió insultando el de ojos negros... Un momento... ¿acaso dijo "atractivo"?. El joven se sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar estos pensamientos...- _Creo que lo mejor será dejar de pensar en ese fanfarrón de ojos dorados y brillantes y... ¡Ay, no! Otra vez no!!!_  
  
El joven se golpeó a si mismo en la cabeza, dándose pequeños coscorrones... Vio la silueta de una persona cruzar rápidamente, corriendo, el pasillo perpendicular al que el estaba transcurriendo. Era la silueta de una mujer.  
  
_-¿Pilika?_ –preguntó confundido, después de todo su hermana acababa de irse con la peliverde... No, no podía ser ninguna de ellas... pero entonces... ¿quien?  
  
Horo-Horo intentó recordar los nombres y rostros de cada una de las chicas de la casa – _Mm... Tamo, Tamal, Tamao... ¡Sí! Tamao era el nombre de la chica de pelo rosa. Luego... ¿cómo se llamaba la que se parecía a Pilika? Era............ ¡Jeanne! Bien, solo me falta una... la rubia que te estremece con solo mirarte...se llama... Anna!!! Sí, esas son todas... ¡Qué extraño! La mujer que acabo de ver no se parecía a ninguna de ellas... ¿Quién será? Mmmm... mejor voy a ver_...  
  
Horo-Horo se dirigió al pasillo por el que había visto pasar a esa mujer... Estaba oscuro, las lámparas parecían haberse apagado en ese lugar. El ainu sintió un repentino escalofrío...  
  
-_Soy yo... o la temperatura bajó de golpe..._ -dijo tiritando, mientras caminaba por el extenso y angosto pasillo. De golpe, se detuvo. A lo lejos distinguió la figura de esa mujer desconocida. La extraña estaba parada de espaldas, como si estuviera esperando a que el joven peliazul la alcanzara.  
  
El de ojos negros se adelanto más... quedando tan solo a unos tres metros de distancia con la mujer. El joven la analizó cuidadosamente. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco a la usanza antigua **(1),** tenía un velo en el cabello, el cual estaba recogido en un rodete. Sin embargo, unos mechones rebeldes se dejaban ver por la espalda de la joven, destacando su color dorado contra el pálido de su angosta espalda.  
  
_-Eh... disculpe señorita... _-el ainu trató de llamar la atención de la joven, quizás era una nueva inquilina y había llegado tarde a la mansión, como Hao.  
  
La rubia se dio vuelta de golpe... y el ainu palideció. La mujer comenzó a acercarse a él... Por supuesto que su miedo no se debía el simple hecho de que una mujer se le acercara... (ah, no? XD) Lo que asustó al ainu fue que la parte delantera del vestido de esta, estaba cubierta de sangre...y sus ojos completamente blancos...  
  
¿Era sangre propia o de alguien más? El peliazul no se quedó para averiguarlo...  
  
_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ –gritó y salió corriendo hacia la habitación en la que había estado discutiendo con el chino. Al llegar allí se encontró a un muy confundido Ren.  
  
- ·-·? _¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste así, eh?_ –preguntó el joven de ojos dorados. Horo-Horo lo miró y comenzó a explicarle, a gritos y tartamudeando.  
  
-_R.RE.REN HA.Y UU.N.UNA MU.UJE.ER CU.CUBIER.TA D.DE SA.SA.SANGRE EN E.EL PA.PASILLO_ –exclamó blanco como el papel y tomando los hombros del chino desde atrás, como buscando protección.  
  
_-¿De qué estás hablando?_ –inquirió el aludido con un hilo de preocupación en la voz y saliendo por la puerta para inspeccionar, luego de un minuto regresó, mirando extrañado al ainu- _Aquí no hay nada –_dijo impacientándose en chino, quedando de espalda a la puerta –_Si estás intentando asustarme, con eso no conseguirás nada...  
_  
_-R.Re.Ren_ – dijo el ainu con la voz entrecortada señalando, con su dedo índice, a algún punto detrás de Ren. De hecho, lo que veía el ainu era a la mujer justo detrás del Tao, acercándose peligrosamente a él... (**Florchi:** -_BUUUUUH!!!!_ **Lectores**:¬¬Uu **Florchi:** _Jeje_... nonU)  
  
_-¿Qué?_ –preguntó volteándose. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: la mujer había desaparecido –_Estoy empezando a preocuparme, Hoto-Hoto, creo que tienes alucinaciones_ –dijo burlona e indiferentemente el pelivioláceo.  
  
-_De.desapareci_ –dijo perplejo el peliazulado. Ren vio acercarse alguien detrás del ainu...Pero... ¿Cómo se llamaba esa niña? La verdad era que no había prestado la más mínima atención cuando los demás se presentaron...Bueno, solo había escuchado un nombre, además del de su hermana, el nombre de Horo- Horo... El chino quiso avisarle al de Hokkaido que la chica estaba allí, y no se le ocurrió nada más que decir que...  
  
-_Oye, "Puercoespín", hay alguien detrás de ti..._  
  
El ainu miró el piso, efectivamente al lado de su sombra, había otra sombra, pero... de mujer. Un momento, ¿de mujer?  
  
_-AHHHHHHHHHHHH_ –gritó el joven de ojos negros, volteando _-¿Eh? ¿Pilika?  
_  
Quien se encontraba atrás del peliazul era nada más y nada menos que su imotouto [hermana menor] Pilika tardó unos minutos en perder el aturdimiento (x-x) y recobrar el sentido del oído. Cuando lo logró...  
  
_-¡HERMANO!_ –gritó enfurecida _-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? SOLO POR ESTO TE DUPLICARÉ EL ENTRENAMIENTO.  
_  
-_Pi. Pilika, no te enfades conmigo. Creí que eras otra cosa..._ -Intentó disculparse el ainu. Ren negó con la cabeza y suspiró. A veces no podía creer que el ainu fuera tan bruto... pero de algo estaba seguro...: este error lo pagaría caro...  
  
-ò-ó _¡¿COSA?! ¿TE ATREVES A LLAMARME "COSA"?_ –A la joven peliazul no se le pasó por alto el insulto accidental de su ani [hermano mayor]  
  
_-¡¿Qué?!_ – el peliazul salió de su ensimismamiento (**Florchi:** O-O _Qué palabra larga!!! Me refiero a que salió de su "trance"_) Había escuchado al chino suspirar y se le había quedando mirando, admirando su figura inconscientemente y preguntándose que era lo que había producido tal acción en el chino...Por lo tanto.... No había escuchado la pregunta de su hermana y no sabía que responder...  
  
_-¡¿ACASO NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?!_ –preguntó aún más enfadada Pilika y apretando sus puños con fuerza.  
  
-_No, claro que te estaba escuchando, Pilika... Como crees... -_el ainu sudó frío, no podía decirle a la joven que no le había prestado la más mínima atención, eso la enfurecería totalmente. Por ese motivo se vio obligado a mentirle. Ren analizó las reacciones del de ojos negros: estaba mintiendo, era obvio, pues estaba temblando como una hoja. Sonrió de medio lado, sería divertido oír lo que el ainu diría... Le iba a ir mal...y él estaría ahí para disfrutarlo.  
  
¿Por qué le gustaba tanto al chino molestar al de Hokkaido? Ni el mismo Ren lo sabía, pero de alguna forma le gustaba verlo temblar, sudando y asustado.... Se veía tierno.... ¿Tierno? ¿Acaso Ren acababa de pensar que el "Puercoespín" era tierno? No, eso no podía estar pasando...Eso mismo parecía pensar el joven de ojos dorados porque sacudió insistentemente su cabeza.  
  
-_HERMANO!!!! RESP"NDEME LA PEGUNTA QUE TE HICE_ –el ainu se había distraído nuevamente mirando al pelivioláceo...  
  
_-¿Eh? Claro, Pilikita, eh......¿Cuál era la pregunta?_ –se rió nerviosamente...  
  
-¿_SI O NO, HERMANO? _–preguntó con la cara roja y temblando, por la ira retenida.

_-¡NO! Bueno sí, digo ¡NO! ¡SÍ! ¡NO! ¡SÍ! ¡NO!_ –la cara de la ainu enrojeció más... pero por sus reacciones la chica buscaba una negativa _-¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!_ - -gritó campante y complacido como si hubiese contestado correctamente uno de esos cuestionarios de los programas de TV (XD)  
  
_-¡Ay hermano! ¡No sé que voy a hacer contigo!_ u-u  
  
-_Él quiso decir persona, Pilika_ –El Tao se sorprendió a sí mismo...¿acaso acaba de ayudar a Horo-Horo? ¿y por qué se le grabó repentinamente el nombre de "Pilika" cuando el ainu lo dijo? ¡Dios! Necesitaba alejarse del ainu _**ahora.**_  
  
-_Oye, Pilika_ – preguntó temeroso el chico del Norte-_ No vas a aumentarme el entrenamiento ¿verdad que no?_ TT-TT  
  
_-¡Ay!_ –bufó exasperadamente la joven retirándose de la habitación.  
  
-_Eso significa que SI va a aumentármelo_ TT-TT  
  
-_Patético_ –murmuró, insultando despectivamente, el chino (lo suficientemente fuerte para que el ainu lo escuchara) al desconsolado joven de ojos oscuros. Se disponía a retirarse de la habitación, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Sus pupilas se dilataron al doble al reconocer la mano que lo retenía en la sala: la mano de Horo-Horo - _¿Qué.qué haces?_ -Preguntó mientras un leve tono escarlata adornaba sus mejillas.  
  
-_No. No me dejes solo, onegai shimasu_... [por favor...] –suplicó el peliazulado mientras se sentía sonrojar...  
  
-_D.de acuerdo_ –sin siquiera pensarlo el chino aceptó la petición de su compañero. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con eso de "necesito alejarme del ainu"? esos se preguntaba un sonrojado Ren.  
  
-_A.arigatou_ –dijo sonriendo el norteño mirándolo a los ojos.... Perdiéndose en esa profundidad dorada que lo embriagaba...  
  
-_Ni lo menciones_ –dijo esquivando su mirada y aumentando el color de sus mejillas...  
  
**............................................mientas tanto en las habitaciones.............................................  
**  
-_Bien, llegamos_ -anunció Hao deteniéndose entre dos puertas (una frente a la otra) adornadas con unos grandes y dorados números 5 y 6.  
  
El inglés sintió una insistente mirada clavada en su cuerpo, por lo que decidió mirar todo a su alrededor a excepción del dueño de esa mirada. No era que le disgustara estar con ese sujeto, es que recién se habían conocido, y Hao había tenido "ciertos" atrevimientos con él: se le quedaba viendo sin ningún reparo, sonreía de medio lado cuando él se sonrojaba, no llevaban ni tres horas de conocerse y ya lo llamaba por su nombre... Claro que eso el mismo Lyserg lo había aceptado, pero solo lo hizo porque él se lo pidió... ¿Acaso tanto poder tenía el pelilargo sobre el inglés? Pareciera que sí... por lo menos, el poder de persuasión... y el de sumisión...  
  
Hao "medio-sonrió" con satisfacción, el inglés lo estaba evitando..."Sí, esto será muy divertido" pensó antes de explorar con su mirada los decorados del pasillo. Hao miró una última vez a Lyserg, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando algún lugar detrás suyo, por lo tanto, invadido por la curiosidad, se volteó.  
  
Un espejo. Un gran espejo con un marco metálico de interesantes, exóticos e indescifrables signos estaba allí, contra la pared. Hao se observó en el cristal, sonrió y saludó divertido, con su mano derecha, a su reflejo. Luego, se volteó y miró nuevamente al inglés...  
  
_-¿Qué te parece si dejamos nuestras cosas?_ –le preguntó.  
  
-_Hai, me parece bien_ –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. Se había quedado observando el espejo, en el cual Hao lo miraba con una expresión divertida, para luego sonreír y guiñarle un ojo.  
  
-_Oye, ¿estás bien?_ –le preguntó Hao moviendo su mano delante los hermosos ojos verdes de Lyserg...  
  
-¿_Eh? Hai..._ [Sí...] -el inglés reaccionó, y sintió un escalofrío –_Iie_ [No]- dijo finalmente temblando. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Si Hao estuvo mirándolo todo el tiempo, eso significaba que estaba de espaldas al espejo... Y si Hao estaba de espaldas al espejo... ¿cómo era posible que estuviera viendo su frente en el mismo?  
  
-_¿Iie? ¿Qué sucede?_ –preguntó mientras veía al inglés retroceder. Lyserg alzó un dedo y señaló el espejo- _¿Qué pasa con el espejo...?_ –preguntó volteándose. Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que veía...: allí estaba él, Hao Asakura, el Gran Hao Asakura... pero... lo estaba saludando, su reflejo lo estaba saludando y él ni siquiera se había movido!!!  
  
_-Ha.Ha.Hao_ –lo llamó el inglés asustado, Hao salió del trance.  
  
_-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_ –preguntó alterado- _No puede... Mi reflejo no puede tener vida propia... ¿o sí? –_el inglés negó con la cabeza.  
  
-_Hao, dejemos nuestras cosas y vayamos a la sala, no quiero quedarme aquí..._ -le pidió el inglés- _Hablemos con los demás, para ver si...  
_  
-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! –_un gritó lo interrumpió. Se oía lejano.  
  
_-¿Qué. Qué fue eso? –_preguntó el inglés pálido, muy pálido. Hao lo miró preocupado.  
  
-_No lo s_ –contestó finalmente, mirando el lugar por el que parecía venir el grito...Hao miró su reflejo. Le estaba sonriendo, su descarado reflejo se reía, divertido de la escena-_ Espera un segundo_ –le dijo al inglés mientras abría su maleta y sacaba una remera. El inglés siguió sus movimientos con curiosidad_- ¡Y TU DE QUE TE RÍES!_ –le gritó enfurecido a su reflejo mientras cubría al espejo con la prenda –_Listo, dejemos las cosas y vayamos cuanto antes a la sala. Esto se está tornando muy extraño, y no me gusta nada_ –le dijo al inglés, el cual asintió.  
  
**.............................................................cerca de allí...............................................................**  
  
Jeanne había sido la primera en abandonar la sala, había buscado su habitación, pero no había podido dar con ella. Empezó a caminar por un pasillo, un largo y solitario pasillo... ya llevaba mucho tiempo recorriéndolo, y nunca terminaba...hasta que... vislumbró una luz a lo lejos. Sí, al fin había llegado a una habitación, ¿cuál? No tenía ni idea.  
  
Emocionada ante la idea de encontrar a alguien allí, comenzó a correr hacia la luz. Cuando llegó, todas sus ilusiones se esfumaron: estaba vacía. Esa habitación debía de ser la otra sala mencionada por Marco. Había unos grandes y gastados sillones y montones de estatuas por todos lados.  
  
Decepcionada se sentó en un sillón amplio de color rojo. Estaba cansada de tanto caminar, lo único que quería era encontrar a alguien, quien sea, pero alguien. Se levantó de golpe cuando un lejano gritó se escuchó. Si lograba llegar hasta el lugar de donde se oía el grito, encontraría a la persona que lo había producido.  
  
Comenzó a correr para llegar al otro lado de la muy amplia sala, cuando estaba por llegar, sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse y se apoyó como pudo contra la pared, para recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia delante, había una gran estatua amarronada con una forma extraña. Parecía ser un hombre, pero tenía cabeza de gato, con sus grandes ojos felinos y una lanza en la mano derecha, y la izquierda reposando a su lado.  
  
La joven de ojos rojos miró la puerta... quería atravesarla, quería llegar con los demás inquilinos, pero esta cansada, cansada y sola. Su única compañía en esos momentos era el "semi-gato". Volvió a mirarlo, definitivamente se veía raro. ¿Quién podía tener tan mal gusto para poner algo así en una sala? Además, asustaba, se veía amenazador con esa lanza... esa afilada lanza. Y... la sostenía con fuerza, con la fuerza de sus dos manos... ¿Dos manos?  
  
-_Creí que la sujeta solo con la derecha..._ -pensó en voz alta la chica. Analizó con cuidado la forma en que sostenía la lanza. Jeanne cerró sus ojos, estaba mareada. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, ahogó un grito. La estatua sostenía la lanza solo con la mano derecha- ¿_Qué.qué significa esto...?  
_  
Jeanne observó petrificada como el "semi-gato" de piedra cambiaba la lanza de mano y caminaba hacia ella... Sus ojos se nublaron.... Solo veía una sombra acercándose a ella... la veía... se acercaba cada vez más... estaba a tan solo unos pasos... faltaba poco... ya no la veía...Se había desmayado.  
  
**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**(1)** _Me refiero a esos vestidos antiguos con un "aro" abajo... Aquí, en la época de 1810 se usaban esos vestidos.... Con peinetas y todas esas cosas incómodas. Para que se ubiquen más, en los casamientos, la mayoría de las novias usan esa clase de vestidos "armados".  
_  
**Florchi:** -_Bien, con este Cáp. Nadie se me puede quejar porque no puse HoroxRen o HaoxLyserg...Sí, ya sé que todavía no pasó nada concreto... pero es que se tienen que ir conociendo...  
_  
**:)** _–Por qué te despertaste????  
  
_**Florchi:** ¬¬  
  
**o:)** –_Oye, te tardaste mucho para actualizar...  
_  
**Florchi:** -_Hai u-u, lo sé, pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer..._  
  
**:)** –_Excusas, excusas  
_  
**Florchi:** - ¬¬  
  
_Ah!!! Una pequeña aclaración: se escuchan varios gritos. Uno al comienzo del Cáp. (que es el final del Cáp. anterior), que lo escucha Ren; luego, el que produce Horo-Horo; después, Hao y Lyserg escuchan otro y finalmente Jeanne lo escucha. No se si se entendió, pero es el mismo grito, el grito de Horo y las situaciones en la que los demás lo escucharon.  
_  
**Florchi:** -_Bueno, ahora.... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! Todavía no puedo creer que tenga 35 o............ 1000 gracias!!!!  
_  
**CANDYMARU**: _Me alegra que le guste, Candy. No se me muera!!!! Sino quien va a continuar su fic??? Lo va a abandonar??? No nos puede hacer eso TT-TT. Pero piense que, yo no elegí poner el HaoxLyserg, fueron los lectores... yo solo acepte... Muchas gracias por su review, Candy!!!  
_  
**NASH366**:¬¬ _Cómo que no me vuelves a escribir!!!! Y yo que me molesto en actualizar... no como "OTRAS PERSONAS". No sé ni porque estoy escribiendo esto "hermanita", tu nunca lees mis notas TT-TT. Bueno, no importa. Gracias por tu review!!!_  
  
**PILIKITA Y KORORITO:** _Espero que con este Cáp. Quedes complacida: solo habla de Hao, Lyserg, Horo, Ren.... Y Jeanne, bueno, la puse aquí porque en el Cáp. anterior no expliqué donde estaba XD. Por cierto... publicaste fics!!!! Te felicito!!! Leí uno, y hasta te escribí un review, pero el maldito no me dejó mandártelo. No te preocupes, volveré a intentar. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
_**JACQUELINE:** _Gracias!!! Aquí hay bastante de Horo y Ren, y de Hao y Lyserg, nada concreto, pero me da "pie" para avanzar_. (Florchi tomo del cogote a su conciencia mala y la obliga a leer el review de Jacqueline Florchi:- ¿Viste? :) –See Seeeeeeee Florchi: ¬¬) _Me tardé un poco...........................BASTANTE en actualizar, pero hice el Cáp. Más largo hasta ahora. Bueno, 1000 gracias X tu Review!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
**LA LLAMA:** O-O _Eh.......... Opino igual. En la mayoría de los "lemon rape" aparece Lyserg como co protagonista XD. Es que se ve tan tierno, tan lindo... y más lindo aún cuando sufre!!! Wuajajajajaja. Sip, Lyserg va a sobrevivir_ (al menos eso tengo pensado). _Muchas gracias por votar y por dejar tu review!!!!_  
  
**MAILYN ASAKURA:** _Viva el YAOI!!!! Si!!!! ¿Yuri? Mm... no sé... no se me ocurre mucho, además tengo ocupadas a muchas de las chicas........ Solo quedan Pilika, Jeanne y Jun... Podría ser un JeannexPilika........................ no sé, lo consultaré en el próximo Cáp., para ver que opinan los demás. Sobre lo de YohxManta... había pensado más bien hacer el clásico YohxAnna, pero si más personas me lo piden.. veré que hacer... Es verdad... los exámenes no sirven...XD Bueno, gracias por tenerme enguanta, por votar y dejarme tus sugerencias y tu review. : Ya me caíste bien: te gusta el HoroxRen y la sangre XD. Sí!!!!! Que se mueran todos!!! Wuajajajajajaja. Puse más de Horo y Ren. Espero que te haya gustado. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic. Arigatou!!!!!  
_  
**LADY TAO:** _Por supuesto que iban a hablar!!! Aquí tienes la prueba XD. Verdad que son KAWAII ´s cuando se pelean??? Oye, lo de Hao me parece interesante... creo que lo tomaré en cuenta... Viva Horo!!!! Pero sobre todas las cosas viva el hermoso chinito!!!!!!!!!!!! XD ¿Más aplausos? n-n Gracias!!!!! ARIGATOU POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
**KILIA:** _Creo que sí, sirves para novelas.............XD Pero esta buena la idea. Todavía no sé muy en claro lo que siente Hao por Lyserg, pues, el tampoco lo sabe. Hasta ahora solo se siete atraído hacia el inglés. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA Y POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
**S.A.T.A.N.I.C.:** _Jeje, estás impaciente ¿no? Oye, si tardo es porque en este fic empecé de cero. Pero... no falta muuuuucho, Diego, no falta mucho. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TU "VOTO" XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ [PD: Actualiza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai shimasu!!!!]  
  
**ANN SAOTOMO**: _Ren es mío, jeje............... en realidad, creo que es de Horo... aunque no creo que lo admita. Para Ren él se pertenece a sí mismo XD. Últimamente están apareciendo muchas historia HoroxRen Soy feliz!!!! Te gusta mi fic???? Yo una buena escritora??????? X-x_ (Florchi desmayada) _Una de mis escritoras favoritas diciendo que le gustó mi historia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es demasiado!!!! GRACIAS! MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!!_ [PD: Cuando puedas actualiza "Shaman 1/2" y "Pienso en ti"]  
  
**KIZNA-CHAN:** _Gracias por decir que te gusta... te enfermaste??? Toma un té calentito_ (Florchi le da una taza de té humeante a Kizna-chan, Kizna se lo toma) _XD . Ese té tiene una pócima mágica, para volver a los consumidores unos adictos a mi fic, y también los convierte en "reviewers compulsivos" XD. Esta vez no podrás hacer nada_ (le dice Florchi a un Kai atado y amordazado en una silla, con un balde en la cabeza) _XD GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
_  
**REI ISHIDA**: _Aquí está la continuación para ti!!!_ (Florchi suspira......) _Ishida......._ (Florchi comienza a "babear" por Matt XD) _Sí hay un par con suerte que va a morir de amor..... Otros no son tan afortunados XD Gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC!!! _

_Besitos, besos y besotes para todos..._  
  
**_Florchituamigadelalma._**


	6. Una mansión embrujada?

Florchi-Holas! O-genki desu ka! (Cómo están!) Yo feliz! MUY feliz!

o:) –¿En serio? Vaya… esto es algo nuevo…

:) –Y por qué se supone que estás TAN feliz?

Florchi-Porque ya tengo 51 reviews! Eso me da un promedio de… 10,2 reviews por capítulo-

o:) –Hasta en tus fics metes a la Matemática..

Florchi �� - Pero considerando que en mi fic anterior de (5 capítulos) solo recibí 18 reviews… Es un gran avance!

:) –Mmmmmmmm……Se nota que la gente pierde el tiempo…

o:) –Por qué dices eso?

:) –Porque dejarle un review a una historia tan fea como ésta…es perder el tiempo.

Florchi ��-A muchos de los lectores les gustó mi fic… eso puedes comprobarlo en los reviews…

o:) –Es verdad, le han dejado bastantes…

:) –Bah… Si le dejaron fue por lástima… Además… le han dejado reviews solamente a los que le gustó el fic… el resto, no pudo hacerlo porque estaban muy ocupados riéndose por lo patético del fic (un 65) o dormidos por lo aburrido del fic (45)

Florchi ��-CALLATE! (Florchi le tira una taza de té a su conciencia mala (Te es familiar la taza Kizna-chan? XD))

o:) –Pobre…

:) xOx

Florchi-Tú no lo defiendas a menos que quieras terminar igual…

o:) –Pero ya no tienes más tazas…

Florchi-Es verdad, pero todavía tengo la tetera…

o:) Uu

**ADVERTENCIA: **Bueno, este es un fic…, emmm, gomen (perdón), …este es un INTENTO de fic de terror…Uu Me gustaría saber que parejas quieren que ponga y a quien quieren que mate primero…

**NOTA:** Nadie puede MATAR a MI, emm, perdón, a NUESTRO de Ann Saotomo y mío Ren… y tampoco a Horito-kun.

Florchi: Bien, listo el pollo y pelada la gallina XD

o:) –�¿Qué no eras vegetariana! Oo

Florchi-Pues si, pero eso que tiene que ver?… Bah, olvídalo… Por cierto, hablando de olvidarse, antes de que me olvide… He recibido un review, en el que me piden que incluya YURI en el fic… La única pareja que podría poner sería PilikaxJeanne (esto implicaría que no puedo matar a Jeanne en el sig. Cáp). Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Bien, como te lo había prometido, Mailyn Asakura, ya lo consulté al público…

:) –… (Despertando) Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Florchi: Oo ¿y a este qué le pasa?

:) –Nada… es solo que te vi la cara

Florchi �� -Baka! (Tonto!)

:) -Mejor agradece esos 51 reviews que tienes porque no te van a llegar más…

o:) –Por que lo dices?

:) –Porque haces siglos que no actualiza

Florchi-Me da pena decirlo… pero él tiene razón u.ú LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO! Y no me voy a poner a dar excusas porque no creo que sirvan de algo… Espero que me perdonen y no se enojen conmigo TToTT

o:) –Jeje. Bueno, bueno…Cálmate - Por qué no empiezas el Cáp?

Florchi-Mmm… de acuerdo. Este Cáp. se lo dedico a** Ann Saotomo **(con quien comparto a Ren), a **Kizna-chan** (quien me dejó el review más largo que he recibido hasta ahora), a **S.A.T.A.N.I.C**.( a quien quiero mucho y prometió ponerme en su fic), a **Atemuyami8 **o **Rossy22**, (quien me ha pedido perdón un millón de veces cuando yo tenía que pedírselo a ella), a mi **Sis May** (para que sea la primer persona en el mundo en entender embriología), a **Yumi Tao** (quien me dejó el review Nº 50), a mi **Sis TOMOE** (ke la super super kiero! 3T Sis)! y a todos los que leen mis fics…Hablando del fic… aquí está el nuevo capítulo… llamado:

* * *

**Terror, romance y yaoi**

_Capítulo 6: Revelaciones_

* * *

Ren sonrió internamente ante la perspectiva de estar frente a "esa" persona. Después de dar miles de vueltas en su mente, de reflexionar y luchar contra sí mismo, finalmente se dio cuenta de que amaba a esa persona de cabello azulado…

-Te estaba buscando… -le dijo el chino, con sus ojos dorados perdiéndose en la profundidad de los norteños…

¿A mi¿Por qué? –preguntó con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte… -Ren sonrío con satisfacción, con una media sonrisa, por fin se lo diría, por fin le haría saber lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que necesitaba a esa persona…

¿En serio¿Qué?

-Te amo –respondió con sinceridad el pelivioláceo- Desde el momento en que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-Ren… -sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar, sin embargo, una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios- También yo…te amo –le confesó con sinceridad yendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

El chino no perdió el tiempo y le besó…Exquisito... su sabor era exquisito. Ren se separó del ser al que amaba, ya nada le importaba. No le importaba el hecho de estar en una mansión embrujada. No le importaba la posibilidad de que a su familia no le agradara. Solo le importaba estar junto a ella, la persona que le robó el sueño …la única que abrió su corazón…Pilika… su querida Pilika…

(Owari)

* * *

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Florchi-Jajajajajajajajaja

Lectores��

Florchi-Fue una broma…, gomen, pero no pude resistirme…. Tenían que ver sus caras! Jajajajaja……………………Que gracioso! xD Jeje. Saben? Esta idea me la robé de una chica… que escribió un fic de Yu-gi-Oh, un SetoxJoey… y en un Cáp, puso que Joey se quedaba con …………………! Mejor los dejo en suspenso XDDDD

Fue muy gracioso! Si quieren leer ese fic, se los recomiendo…, está muy bueno, se llama: "Compañías o mejor solo?". Hago una aclaración: no tengo nada en contra del RenxDilika…. u.u, así que si hay alguien a quien le guste esa pareja, que no se ofenda…… Ahora que lo pienso…..¿Qué haría una fanática del RenxDilika aquí? O.o………

Bueno, no importa………..

Vayamos al VERDADERO Cáp.:

* * *

**Terror, romance y yaoi**

_Capítulo 6¿Una mansión embrujada?_

* * *

**………………………………………mientras tanto en las habitaciones………………………………………**

-Aquí estamos, jiji –río un despreocupado Yoh dejando sus maletas y las de la rubia en el suelo.

-Nos dio trabajo encontrar estas habitaciones…Espero que después podamos volver a la sala con los demás, Yoh –dijo el rubio casi escondido detrás de sus maletas.

-Ya verás que lo solucionaremos, Manta –lo reconfortó Yoh despeinando cariñosamente su cabeza- todo saldrá bien… n.n

-Jeje –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- eso espero Yoh, eso espero…

-Oye, Manta¿quieres que te ayude a llevar tus maletas a tu habitación?

-Hai, domo arigato gozaimasu, Yoh. (Sí, muchísimas gracias, Yoh)

-Asakura… -la fría voz de la rubia los hizo recordar que no estaban solos- Lleva MI equipaje hasta mi habitación…

-Llámame Yoh, y… claro, le ayudo a Manta y luego lo llevo n.n

-Yoh Asakura… -exclamó desafiante Anna y le dirigió una mirada asesina- Llevarás mi equipaje _ahora_ �¿entendido!

-Claro, Annita – accedió mientras un escalofrío atravesaba su espalda.

-Soy la Srita. Kyouyama para ti, o en todo caso Anna ��

-Como digas…Annit.Anna! Jijiji –se corrigió a sí mismo el Asakura.

-Bien¿Qué esperas? Lleva mis cosas…

-Sí –dijo el joven levantando las pesadas y numerosas maletas de la rubia. Yoh volteó para dirigirse a su nuevo amigo- Espérame Manta, llevo sus maletas y luego te ayudo n.n

-No, está bien, Yoh. No te preocupes, las llevaré yo mismo –dijo el pequeño tomando su equipaje¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí después de dejar nuestras cosas?

-Me parece bien, nos vemos, Manta! –exclamó Yoh dirigiéndose a la habitación que le fue asignada a Anna. La susodicha le siguió el paso.

Yoh depositó las maletas en el suelo, para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación Nº 2, revelando un espacioso dormitorio. La alcoba era amplia, tenía un espejo en una esquina, algunos muebles rústicos y una GRAN cama.

El Asakura se dirigió al placard (guardarropa, armario, ropero… o como quieran llamarlo) y puso las maletas frente a este. Miró a la rubia, la cual exDloraba con la mirada su nuevo dormitorio.

-Listo, Anna. ¿Necesitas algo más? –la joven lo miró, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un grito la interrumpió. No era un grito muy fuerte, más bien era bajo, como afónico, sin voz…

-…

-…- Yoh sintió helar su sangre, y salió disparado hacia donde oyó al grito…, el grito de su amigo…, el grito de Manta…

(xD Los caché! A poco pensaron que era el de Horo de nuevo? Nooooo, todavía no).

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Manta observó a su amigo irse con la rubia. "¡Qué carácter, que tiene esa chica!" pensó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Era bonita, toda blanca… Una cama blanca, con sábanas blancas… Las paredes blancas…Los muebles blancos… Todo era blanco… Sin embargo, el joven tembló, y con la voz acallada por el miedo llamó a la primera persona que se le ocurrió…

-YOH- el muchacho, no había visto la habitación blanca y angelical que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Angelical… para Manta esa habitación no tenía nada de angelical…más bien…todo lo contrario. Blanca… pero… él no se había fijado en lo blanco…solo había visto algo sobre lo blanco, algo rojo, unas manchas carmesí adornando toda la habitación, unas manchas que lo hicieron estremecerse…¡Pero… si solo fueran sus ojos! Si solo lo viera… podría pensar que todo era un espejismo, una ilusión,… pero no era así. Su olfato estaba vigente, y hasta él llegó ese olor… el olor a muerte, a dolor, a terror…: El olor de la sangre.

�¡MANTA¿Qué te sucedió¿Estás bien? –Yoh entró de golpe en la habitación y se dirigió hacia su pequeño amigo, la rubia entró tras él.

-E.e.eso –respondió Manta a la primera de las preguntas del Asakura señalando hacia delante. Yoh alzó la vista, y lo comprendió todo… Ese miedo, esa sensación de que eso no era todo lo que iba a suceder… El presentimiento de que esto era solo una advertencia llegaron a él, al igual que como habían llegado al pequeño rubio. Un sonido lo distrajo… Un golpe sordo, de algo golpeando el suelo, cuando miró a su lado, se encontró con Manta, en el suelo, inconsciente.

�¡Manta! –exclamó nuevamente tomándolo entre sus brazos. Se dirigió a la rubia que estaba aún contemplando la sangrienta escena, inmóvil. Otro sonido lo distrajo, y a la joven también. Se miraron y asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Habían escuchado otro grito (ahora sí es el de Horito XD), y habían arreglado, silenciosamente, volver a la sala. Necesitaban hablar con el grupo entero, ya que por lo visto, no eran los únicos a los que le pasaban estas cosas.

**...mientras tanto en otra habitación...**

Después de haber ayudado a Jun y a Pilika con su equipaje, Ryu caminó junto a la china por un largo rato, ya que la peliazul, había decidido buscar a su hermano… Miró a su lado…allí estaba… una chica REALMENTE hermosa… Aunque el chico de pelo verde tampoco estaba NADA mal… Suspiró… En esa casa había personas MUY atractivas… Pero había algunas, que por más de ser tan hermosas… él no se les acercaría nunca… El sabía que si lo hacía saldría herido… ya que se notaba un aire de frialdad u odio en ellas… La rubia Kyouyama, y el chico Tao, eran un ejemplo de la frialdad… Y del odio… mmm, pues ese tal Hao y la chica llamada Jeanne, no parecían ser de los más amigables…

-Oye Ryu, mira, parece que llegamos a una especie de jardín –la melodiosa voz de la joven a su lado le llamó la atención.

Jun tenía razón, había un gran jardín, pero lo extraño, era que estaba bajo techo. El "jardín" estaba rodeado por unas paredes de cristal… Al parecer MUY resistentes, debían de tener, al menos, 7 cm. de grosor.

-Sí, así parece, señorita Jun…

¡Pero que bella fuente! –exclamó la chica dirigiéndose a una gran fuente. Esta consistía en dos figurasángeles, los cuales se daban la espalda. Eran de piedra, y lucían muy reales y hermosos, eran criaturas divinas talladas por la mano de algún hábil escultor. Estaban arrodillados, y sus manos unidas en su pecho, a modo de rezo. Pura y cristalina agua salía en chorros rodeando a ambos ángeles, y un chorro que salía de entre ellos, los bañaba, haciéndolos verse aún más bellos y majestuosos…( Se entiende? No sabía muy bien como describirla… Si alguien quiere que se la exDliqué de mejor forma, que me lo pida…XD Oks. Prosigamos…)

La china corrió alegremente a la esplendorosa fuente. Tomó entre sus manos un poco de esa pura y cristalina agua, estaba fría, pero se sentía bien el tenerla entre sus manos. Sintió al joven Ryu a sus espaldas y volteó a verlo.

¡Se.señorita Jun¡Aléjese de esa fuente¡Ahora! –Bien, esa no era la reacción que la china esperaba en el otro joven. Confundida volteó y miró la fuente. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sus labios se abrieron en un grito mudo.

La fuente… la que había sido tan bella y majestuosa… pasó a convertirse en una fuente horrible, aterradora y escalofriante. Los ángeles… esas criaturas estaban ahora… cubiertas de sangre… Sangre salía de sus ojos, corazones y muñecas. Las sonrisas se habían borrado de sus caras, siendo reemplazadas por un gesto de completo dolor…

Los chorros de agua también se tornaron rojizos y más potentes, tiñendo a la china de ese espeluznante color escarlata. Esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso. Sin poder contenerse más, la mayor de los Tao comenzó a gritar.

**...mientras tanto en la cocina...**

¡Qué cerca estuvo eso! –exclamó Chocolove agradeciendo a Dios por haberse levantado de su asiento antes de que la lámpara cayera.

-Si –exclamó asustada la pelirrosa¿Qué pudo haber causado que cayera?

-No lo sé… y no quiero saberlo tampoco –fue la respuesta del moreno- Recuérdame no pararme debajo de ninguna lámpara… ¡Esta casa se está cayendo a pedazos!

-Procuraré recordártelo

-Bien, vamos… por… eh… ¿all�? –preguntó el chico señalando un pasillo.

-Me parece bien.

Comenzaron a caminar y a observar todos los decorados del pasillo. Había múltiples armaduras con todo tipo de armas (no, en serio? �� Por algo se les dice ARMAduras xD) tanto espadas como lanzas, hachas y cuchillos. La iluminación no era buena, lo que hacía aún más tétrico al lugar y, para colmo, el pasillo parecía no tener fin.

-Este lugar me da un poco de miedo –confesó Tammamura acercándose más al "bufón" del grupo.

-Sí, a mi tamb… -antes de poder terminar la frase, una enorme hacha aterrizó ante sus pies. Chocolove levantó, temeroso, su mirada y la enfocó en la armadura. Se acercó un poco a ésta para inspeccionarla, pero el grito ahogado de la pelirrosa lo hizo voltearte y mirar a la chica. Una espada. Una espada había aterrizado al lado de la chica. Chocolove miró hacia atrás. Estaba lleno de armaduras. Miró adelante. También estaba lleno de ellas. Suspiró y tomó a Tamao por la muñeca al tiempo que le gritaba¡CORRE!

Numerosas armas caían a sus lados, por delante suyo y también por detrás. Lo único que podían hacer era correr, esquivar los "ataques" y rogar a Dios por que no hubiera más armaduras esperándolos…

**...mientras tanto en la sala...**

-No. No me dejes solo, por favor… **(1)** –suplicó el peliazulado mientras se sentía sonrojar…

-D.de acuerdo –sin siquiera pensarlo el chino aceptó la petición de su compañero. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con eso de "necesito alejarme del ainu"? eso se preguntaba un sonrojado Ren.

-A.arigatou –dijo sonriendo el norteño mirándolo a los ojos…. Perdiéndose en esa profundidad dorada que lo embriagaba…

-Ni lo menciones –dijo esquivando su mirada y aumentando el color de sus mejillas…

-O.oye¿qué te parece si vamos a dejar nuestras cosas? –sugirió el ainu tratando de romper ese incómodo silencio…

-Bien, vamos… -dijo el chino soltándose del agarre del peliazul y tomando sus maletas. El ainu, a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, mirándose disimuladamente, y pensando que tenía el otro para atraer tanto su atención…, su visión…, su todo…

Horo-Horo caminaba delante de Ren…No iba prestando atención al camino, ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba confundido, muy confundido. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca. Nadie le había hecho sentir cosas como las que estaba sintiendo. Nadie. Sin embargo, allí estaba él… (se refiere a Ren ñ.ñ) cambiando su vida, trayendo sensaciones nunca sentidas a su cuerpo, a su mente, a su corazón… Pero…¿Qué era¿Qué tenía ese chico que le perturbaba tanto¿Qué tenía para no poder dejar de pensar en él¿Qué?

Detrás suyo, Ren seguía caminando. Caminando y pensando. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Debía de estar enfermo… ¡Algo le tenía que estar pasando! Ya que… una vez que se proponía algo… _SIEMPRE_ lo cumplía. Sin excepciones. Pero… lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida había quebrado una de sus propias órdenes. Y todo… ¡todo por ese ainu¿Por qué no pudo resistirse cuando le pidió que le acompañara¿Por qué no lo mandó al demonio¿Por qué sus auto-imposiciones se esfumaron cuando el peliazul simplemente tomó su brazo?

Sí, debía estar enfermo… y su enfermedad probablemente sea de origen ainu… traída desde el Norte…con ojos negros y pelo azul…

El chico chino iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no habría notado que el peliazul se había detenido, de no ser por el hecho de que casi choca con él.

¡Pero… ¿qué se supone que haces! –le preguntó irritado el pelivioláceo.

-Ya llegamos… -le respondió Horo-Horo, volteando y señalando las dos puertas…

-Ah… Em… yo…

-Descuida… no debí detenerme así… -dijo el peliazul con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, se giró y se dispuso a seguir con su camino cuando…

-…Idiota… -murmuró Ren, dejando sus valijas frente a él…

¿Cómo me llamaste, chino engreído? –gritó el ainu volteando y avanzando hacia Ren, con la intención de propinarle un puñetazo… Pero no contaba con que las maletas del chico estuvieran en el piso… así que, al avanzar, tropezó con ellas, empujando al chino contra la pared.

Cuando, Ren pudo reaccionar, se encontró a sí mismo acorralado contra la pared, y sus labios siendo rozados tentativamente por los de Horo-Horo, quien lo aprisionaba contra el muro. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese roce tan sensual. Cuando el beso estuvo a punto de ser profundizado inconscientemente por ambos muchachos, un sonido los trajo a la realidad, un grito para ser más exactos. Ren abrió los ojos con fuerza, girando su cabeza hacia el lugar en el que oyó el sonido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sudar frío. Algo le había sucedido al ser que más quería en esta tierra, en ésta y en todas las habidas y por haber, algo le había pasado a su…

-HERMANA! –gritó al tiempo en que comenzaba a correr en búsqueda de la china.

**...mientras tanto en las habitaciones 5 y 6...**

Hao entró a su habitación. Era grande y rústica. La escudriñó cuidadosamente y suspiró al comprobar que no había ningún espejo en ella. Depositó sus maletas arriba de la enorme cama. Y se dirigió a la puerta, no queriendo permanecer más de un minuto en esa habitación. Vio en el pasillo el espejo "tapado" con su camiseta y volvió a suspirar.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –se preguntó a sí mismo, como la respuesta no le llegó, exclamó¡No lo entiendo!

-Yo tampoco –la voz dulce, tímida, confusa y asustada del inglés llegó a sus oídos- Créeme… está casa me asusta.

-No te preocupes… nada malo nos va a pasar… Piénsalo¿qué daño puede hacernos un espejo? –acotó el Asakura, intentando darle ánimos al peliverde. Un minuto… ¿el Gran Hao Asakura estaba intentando darle ánimos a alguien? No, no era verdad, no podía serlo… Este asunto de la "conquista" se le estaba escapando de las manos… Pero… ¿Cómo no sentir ternura y compasión por una criatura tan linda y frágil¡YA BASTA!

¿Disculpa? –preguntó confundido el inglés¿Basta de qué?

¿Eh? –Oh, genial… Ahora empezaba a pensar en voz alta… Pero es que tenía que quitar a esos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza… ¿Sería que ya se estaba contagiando de su hermano? –No, nada, olvídalo.

-De.de acuerdo nn

-Bueno¿y ahora qué¿Vamos a esa "dichosa" sala? –dijo burlonamente el Asakura, intentando recobrar su postura habitual.

-Hai… quiero saber si estas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros…

-Lo dudo…

¿Eh?

¿Recuerdas el grito que escuchamos antes? Era un hombre el que gritó… y dudo mucho que haya gritado por ver una araña ��

-Tienes razón… -el inglés rió mentalmente ante la idea, pero un escalofrío le recordó que si no era por una araña, el grito debió ser por algo mucho más aterrador… más aterrador incluso que un espejo viviente…

-Bueno, busquemos esa sala… -dijo Hao al ver la cara de espanto del inglés.

-Hai –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con el castaño…- Solo espero que no nos perdamos.

**...mientras tanto en la sala...**

Pilika, luego de haberse "peleado" con su hermano comenzó a caminar para exDlorar la casa… Se desilusionó al descubrir que había llegado /nuevamente/ a la sala. Suspiró y se sentó en un sillón. Vio que delante de este había una gran chimenea… Que extraño… la joven no recordaba haberla visto con anterioridad.

Se dedicó a examinarla… y se sobresaltó al escuchar un crujido proveniente de ésta. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la estufa y percibió una onda de calor proveniente de la misma… ¿acaso estaba prendida?

Lentamente acercó sus pálidas y finas manos a las portezuelas de hierro de estufa y las abrió. Sí, una pequeña fogata ardía sobre unos leños quemados…

Se alejó de la chimenea, dispuesta a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá… pero el sonido de una pequeña explosión la hizo voltear. Lo que vio… la horrorizó… Lo que antes habían sido leños ardiendo… ahora eran partes del cuerpo en llamas… Brazos y piernas ardían… pero eso no era todo… El fuego se había propagado… y ahora, una fina línea de fuego se dirigía hacia ella.

Asustada, intentó huir… más el fuego la rodeo en un círculo perfecto… No tenía escapatoria… y el fuego se acercaba cada vez más a ella… Cerró los ojos, resignándose a una muerte segura… Pero unos pasos la hicieron volver a la realidad…

¿QUE DEMO… -la voz de Hao se hizo presente. Acababan de entrar a la salaél y el joven inglés. Al hacerlo… lo que sus sorprendidos ojos vieron fue a la joven peliazul rodeada de fuego. Pero tan pronto como el castaño abrió la boca… el fuego desapareció… más bien regresó al lugar del que había salido: la chimenea.

¡GRACIAS A DIOS! –exclamó aliviada la norteña dirigiéndose a sus "salvadores".

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lyserg con un dejo de preocupación en la voz, lo que hizo desear a Hao que el fuego volviera a aparecer en torno a la peliazul. ¿Acaso el Gran Hao Asakura estaba sintiendo celos de una niña? Pues pareciera que sí.

-Ha.hai, domo arigato gozaimasu –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-De nada…-le respondió con una sonrisa, Pilika se sonrojó. El peliverde miró a su acompañante castaño y le dijo- Al parecer tenías razón, Hao.

¿Uh? –preguntó con duda en su voz. Y es que ese comentario lo había "despertado" de su ensoñación… Una ensoñación macabra, se podría decir… Ya que en ella… lo único que el chico de pelo largo hacía era matar, de una u otra forma, a una chica nacida en Hokkaido…

-Decía que tenías razón –con una paciencia envidiable, el ojiverde repitió la frase- Al parecer no somos los únicos a los que nos pasan cosas raras –dijo mirando a la chica-Será mejor esperar a que lleguen los demás.

-Hai –concordó Hao, y se sentó en un sofá que estaba a una distancia considerable de la chimenea. Los otros dos se sentaron a su lado.

**...en otra parte de la mansión...**

Corría y corría… Horo-Horo veía al chino correr delante suyo… ¿Cómo podía correr tan rápido? Intuía que la preocupación por su hermana era lo que le daba energías… y lo comprendía. Si fuese su hermana la que estuviera en peligro… el hubiera corrido como si su vida dependiera de eso… Pero el ojidorado le llevaba casi 15 metros de ventaja… Si no se apuraba… muy pronto lo perdería de vista… y eso no sería bueno…

No sabía por que motivo la peliverde había gritado… pero no podía ser nada bueno… Él lo sabía… él había tenido "esa" experiencia… Tal vez la mayor de los Tao se había encontrado también con la mujer esa…… ¡Diablos! Si seguía pensando en estas cosas definitivamente perdería al chino de vista.

El ainu hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y consiguió acercarse un poco a Ren… pero solo un poco…

Independientemente del cansancio, la adrenalina, la preocupación o cualquier otro factor que pudiera hacerlo detenerse… Ren Tao seguía adelante… Corría a más no poder… pero no importaba… estaba acostumbrado a exigirle a su cuerpo más de lo que este pudiera resistir… Pero esta vez tenía un motivo para hacerlo: su hermana… Sentía miedo… era una de las pocas veces en que se permitía tener miedo… si algo le pasara a su hermana… no lo resistiría…

Jun era toda su familia, su única amiga, su consejera, su oyente, su apoyo tanto moral como físico… Jun lo era todo para él… y no permitía que nada le pasara… Él la defendería de todo y de todos…

Dobló a la derecha… en esa sección había mucha luz… lo extraño es que parecía ser luz solar…y no de alguna antorcha o vela… El chino, seguido de cerca por el ainu, encontró la puerta que permitía pasar a esa luz… y la traspasó… Estaba dispuesto a todo… a enfrentar lo que sea por ayudar a su hermana. Se detuvo a los pocos metros de haber cruzado la puerta, y sintió al ainu detenerse a su lado.

Al principio ninguno de los dos pudo ver nada… y era comprensible… después de estar corriendo casi en la penumbra, tanta luz no era "asimilada" por sus ojos… Poco a poco sus pupilas se acostumbraron a luz… pero lo que vieron no fue nada agradable.

Ren vio a su hermana, sentada en el suelo, temblando y cubierta de sangre. Al lado de la china estaba Ryu, aparentemente estaba intentando ayudarla, pero su "ayuda" no era demasiada porque estaba en estado de shock.

Unos murmullos le llamaron la atención a los dos recién llegados… Buscaron la "fuente" del sonido… y dieron con ella… Sí, era una fuente… pero no debía ser "de sonido"… Eran dos ángeles… cubiertos de sangre y siendo bañados por el líquido carmesí… Pero… se movían… ¡sus labios de movían¡Esas criaturas de piedra estaban pidiendo…, no, estaban suplicando por ayuda!

El pelivioláceo fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y se dirigió a su hermana…

¡Jun! –la llamó, pero ella no reaccionaba¡JUN¡Reacciona¿Estás bien?

¡Re.Ren! –bueno, al menos consiguió despertarla…- Ren… hermanito… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-No… no lo sé –el chico ayudó a su hermana a levantarse, sin importarle que sus manos se llenaran de sangre al hacerlo- Ven… vámonos de aquí…

-Ha.hai…

-Horo-Horo –el Tao llamó a su "silencioso" acompañante…- tenemos que encontrar a los demás… Algo no está bien aquí… y siento que el tal Marco lo sabía…

-Nunca debí aceptar venir aquí… -suspiró con resignación el ainu, mientras intentaba que el estrafalario del grupo reaccionara- Un momento… ¡Pilika¿Crees que esté bien¿Y si algo le pasó?

¡Cálmate! –bien… ahí estaba de nuevo… otra vez estaba intentando calmar al ainu… Pero en estos momentos… el chino decidió no cuestionarse sobre eso… No era el momento adecuado- Nada consigues con ponerte así… Busquemos a los demás.

Sin decir nada, los cuatro salieron de la habitación… no sin antes darle una última mirada de temor e incomprensión a la fuente suplicante…

**...por los corredores...**

Ambos jóvenes seguían corriendo… corriendo y esquivando, esquivando y suplicando… suplicándole a Dios por poder salir vivos de esa situación… vivos y enteros…

Cada vez parecía que había más estatuas… y sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear… Pero… si se detenían o aminoraban el paso… el resultado podía ser fatal…

El moreno vio a que la chica a su lado estaba peor que él… Ciertamente la pelirrosada no resistiría mucho tiempo más… Con temor la vio detenerse, respirando agitada y llevándose una mano a su abdomen intentando recuperar sus energías.

Con un movimiento rápido logró que la lanza que estaba a punto de atravesar a la chica desviara su camino… pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar completamente el ataque que la otra armadura le dirigía…

¡TAMAO! –la llamó, la chica levantó su mirada y vio, horrorizada, como aquel joven se había lastimado el brazo solo por protegerla…¡CORRE!

La chica comenzó a correr… buscando una salida… Afortunadamente sintió que el moreno le seguía el paso… Ella no habría podido cargar con la culpa si algo más grave le sucedía a Chocolove…

Con alegría vislumbró una puerta… y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la abrió, atravesándola y cerrándola tras el moreno. Ambos apoyaron sus manos contra la puerta… suspiraron y regularon sus respiraciones… Al voltearse, se encontraron con tres pares de ojos que los miraban fijamente.

Hao, Lyserg y Pilika observaron a los dos recién llegados… pero no tuvieron siquiera el tiempo necesario para decirles o preguntarles algo… porque simultáneamente las otras dos puertas de la sala se abrieron… revelando tras ellas al resto de la "población" de la casa…

¡Pilika! –Horo corrió hacia su hermana y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza¿Estás bien? –la ainu asintió, aunque fue fácil para el norteño distinguir ese dejo de temor en la mirada de su hermanita.

-Bien… -el chino ayudó a su hermana a sentarse en un sillón, pero esta aún tenía la mirada perdida…- Creo que… tenemos que hablar –dijo finalmente... Dedujo que a ninguno de ellos les había ido muy bien… No era muy difícil notarlo: uno de los castaños, el de pelo corto, ya no tenía esa sonrisa tonta en la cara, además de que cargaba a un inconsciente enano en sus brazos (xD Gomen, son los pensamientos de Ren); el moreno estaba herido en un brazo… y los cuatro restantes tenían expresiones de puro terror en sus rostros…

-Sí, ya lo creo –Hao tomó la palabra- Ahora que estamos todos…

-Eh… -el inglés, con su titubeo, interrumpió al castaño- No estamos todos… -recibió una mirada interrogante por parte del Asakura- … falta una chica… Jeanne… creo que se llamaba Jeanne…

¡Es verdad! –exclamó Pilika¿Creen que esté bien?

-No lo sabemos –la voz fría de Anna se dejó oír- Pero no podemos esperarla…

-Kyouyama tiene razón –continuó Ren- Este es un asunto urgente… y si nos permitimos salir a buscarla… entonces puede que en lugar de doce, solo quedemos once…

-Concuerdo con el chino… -acotó el mayor de los Asakuras- Esto es serio… no podemos esperar más.

El resto solo podía pasar su mirada de uno al otro. Era evidente que los tres tenían las cualidades para ser líderes… Y todos ellos irradiaban respeto, ya sea por su frialdad o seriedad… En silencio, asintieron.

-Creo que todos concordamos en que algo raro está pasando aquí¿verdad? –un nuevo asentimiento. El castaño prosiguió- Entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es contar que fue lo que le pasó a cada uno…

-Pues… -Yoh fue el primero en atreverse a hacerlo- yo estaba con Anna… cuando escuchamos el grito de Manta… fuimos a su habitación… y estaba cubierta de sangre… completamente…

-Lyserg y yo nos "topamos" con un espejo viviente –continuó el gemelo de Yoh- Era mi reflejo… pero se movía ajeno a mi… Y cuando entramos a la sala…

-La chimenea me atacó –continuó Pilika, Horo la miró asustado- Vi... –tragó saliva, intentando darse fuerzas- vi… partes humanas ardiendo en el fuego… y luego… el fuego salió de la estufa y me rodeó… Si ellos no hubiesen entrado en ese momento… -Sin poder resistirlo más la chica se largo a llorar, y su hermano la abrazó.

-Bueno… a mi casi me cae una lámpara encima… al principio pensé que era algo normal, que la casa se caía a pedazos… pero cuando Tamao y yo salimos de la habitación… las armaduras nos atacaron… estaban vivas… nos atacaban con sus armas… -el moreno se sostuvo el brazo herido mientras narraba.

-A mi hermana… -el chino tomó la palabra- y al tipo aquel –señaló a Ryu- bueno… tuvieron un percance con una fuente viviente, sangrante y parlante. Esa fuente fue la que cubrió a mi hermana de sangre… y además, no dejaba de pedir ayuda…

¿Ayuda? –preguntó Lyserg, el chino asintió.

-Yo… yo me… -el ainu empezó a narrar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su imouto- me encontré… con una mujer… vestida de blanco que… estaba cubierta de sangre… y des… desapareció de golpe…

Todos guardaron silencio, asimilando la información recibida… Horo abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana, levantó la cabeza y dijo lo que más de uno estaba pensando.

-Está embrujada… esta mansión está embrujada…

Ren tenía ganas de protestar… él no creía en eso… Pero con todo lo que había oído y visto… no podía hacerlo. En ese momento lo recordó… Marco… él se lo había insinuado… se había burlado de él con eso… lo había desafiado.

-Marco… -dijo dándole voz a sus pensamientosÉl lo sabía… él sabía que estas cosas pasaban aquí…

¿Por qué dices eso? –le interrogó Hao… El castaño quería asegurarse, ya que por su mente pasaba lo mismo¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él… me lo mencionó… -los demás miraron al chino fijamente… ¿es que acaso Marco le había dicho que la mansión estaba embrujada y él había ido igual? Leyendo esa pregunta en sus rostros, Ren agregó- Me dijo que había rumores de que estaba embrujada… me desafió… y yo acepté el reto… por eso vine…

-Entonces… -Lyserg, tímidamente, se incorporó a la conversación¿Dices que Marco, sabiendo que la mansión está embrujada, decidió meternos a todos nosotros en ella?

-Tal vez… -una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en los labios del Tao…

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –el ainu agregó…

¿Piensas huir? –le preguntó burlonamente el ojidorado.

¡No permitiré que nada malo le pase a mi hermana! –le gritó el peliazul, perdiendo la paciencia…

-… -Ren no contestó… si fuera solo él… se quedaría… Pero… estaba su hermana, y él debía protegerla… (O.O ¿Se dieron cuenta… de que pongo muchos puntos suspensivos? xD …………………………………………………………………………………… Eh… o.o Prosigamos… n.nUu)

-Tal vez sea lo mejor… -apoyó el peliverde al norteño…

¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí! No, señor… ¡No me quedaré! –el moreno acompañó sus palabras negando con su cabeza…

-Entonces… -Yoh volvió a hablar…¿Vamos por nuestras cosas?

-No, Yoh, creo que lo mejor sería asegurarnos de que podamos salir… -le respondió su gemelo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Al parecer Ryu despertó de su ensoñación…

-Jeh… Yo estaba pensando lo mismo… -confesó el Tao…- Dudo mucho de que nos dejaran ir así como así…

-No pueden tenernos encerrados… -la seguridad de esa pregunta se desvaneció de los labios del ainu al ver las miradas que la rubia, el pelilargo y el pelivioláceo le dirigieron¿…o sí?

-Hay una sola forma de saberlo –dijo la rubia…- Vayamos a ver…

-Vayamos…

Los doce habitantes de la mansión salieron juntos… uno al lado del otro… no sería bueno separarse en un momento y lugar como ese. Encontraron la puerta principal de la mansión, salieron… y cruzaron el jardín. Llegaron a la puerta de rejas por la que ingresaron en las camionetas… pero estaba cerrada. Una gruesa cadena con un gran candado les impedía huir…

-Cerrado –dijo Lyserg tras forcejear un rato con las cadenas…

-No podremos salir… -la ainu se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

-No somos inquilinos… somos prisioneros… -la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Chocolove.

-Prisioneros… en una mansión embrujada… jejejeh –Sarcasmo… sarcasmo y risas irónicas era todo lo que podía usar el chino en esos momentos…

-Ya está anocheciendo… -dijo la rubia mirando el cielo.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir… -opinó Hao.

-Bromeas¿verdad? –le dijo el norteño- No creerás que nos iremos a dormir y fingiremos que nada pasa¿o sí?

-Eso es precisamente lo que pensaba hacer… -dijo calmadamente, luego se dirigió al inglés…¿Vamos? –el peliverde asintió- Buenas noches…

Y se fueron…

-Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo –dijo el chino llevando a su hermana a su habitación. Finalmente, ya resignados, todos decidieron ir a descansar… después de todo… las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra…

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Ren acompañó a su hermana a su habitación… ya que la chica aún no se recuperaba por completo. Tras asegurarse de que Jun estaba bien… claro que…tan bien como podía estarlo en una situación como esa, se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar un poco… estaba agotado.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación, vio al ainu caminando delante de él, aparentemente el norteño también buscaba su habitación. Apresuró su paso y alcanzó al peliazul. Para llamar su atención, posó su mano en el hombro derecho del ainu, quien al sentir el contacto, se sobresaltó y emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Jejejeh, tranquilo, soy yo… -dijo el Tao burlonamente¿Te asusté?

-Claro que… claro que… -el chino esperaba una negativa y el enfado del peliazul, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada de temor y unas palabras casi silenciosas¡… claro que sí! Sabes lo mucho que me asusta este lugar… no quiero volver a encontrarme con esa mujer… -confesó azorado el de ojos negros…

¿Estás seguro de que no fue un producto de tu imaginación? Te reitero que yo NO vi nada…

¿Todavía no me crees? –no sabía muy bien porque… pero el ainu se sintió herido ante la desconfianza del chino, y este lo notó- Dudo mucho que haya sido mi imaginación…. Y si lo fue… pues déjame decirte que no soy el único aquí que la posee… ¿O me vas a decir que lo que vimos en el jardín también fue resultado de nuestras imaginaciones? Porque TODOS vimos lo mismo…

-… -Tao guardó silencio, meditando las palabras dichas por el ainu- No estoy seguro… pero créeme que lo averiguaré… -sentenció- Buenas noches.

-Sí… -el chino entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si-… buenas noches.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Ren entró a la habitación que le había sido asignada. Lo primero que hizo fue echarle un vistazo rápido y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con seguro. Luego, vislumbró una inmensa cama rústica en el medio de la habitación y se dirigió a ella. Se recostó en la mullida cama y exploró con la mirada el decorado de la habitación. Al igual que es resto de la mansión. Era tétrica. Con pequeñas estatuas y dibujos extraños. Las puertas eran de un tamaño excepcional. Tenían el doble de alto que una puerta normal, y casi el triple de ancho. Ambas puertas (eran dos, una al lado de la otra, a modo de portón **(2)**) tenían grabados extraños, que aún no había podido descifrar.

El Tao miró hacia arriba. El techo no era plano, tenía una forma redondeada, como una media esfera. Lo que más sorprendió al joven chino fue que este también tenía de esos grabados. De hecho… todo en la habitación los tenía…¡hasta la cama!

-Me pregunto que significarán…-se dijo a si mismo el pelivioláceo. Algo en la habitación le llamó la atención, era una gran lámpara que colgaba del techo. La observó por unos minutos, los cristales que la formaban, creaban luces extrañas en todo el cuarto.

-Ahora entiendo porqué se asustó Horo: esta casa es terrorífica… Pero no lo suficiente como para asustarme… -sonrió con un aire de superioridad, sin mover su mirada de la lámpara. De pronto, se sobresaltó: la lámpara se estaba balanceando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya al abrirlos nuevamente… la lámpara estaba quieta.

-De.debió haber sido mi imaginación. Estoy demasiado cansado… Sí, debe ser eso. Mejor voy a dormirme… -diciendo esto, más para auto-convencerse que para otra cosa, apagó las luces y cerró los ojos. Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos… cuando abrió los ojos de golpe. Alguien estaba con él en la cama (�� No piensen mal… antes de tiempo xD), y lo estaba abrazando. Encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche, y observó a su acompañante, quien estaba temblando…

¿Horo…Horo?

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Horo-Horo estaba en su nueva habitación, totalmente aterrorizado. Estaba sentado en el medio de la cama, prácticamente envuelto en las sábanas, con TODAS las luces encendidas… y temblaba.

-Odio… este lugar… -dijo en un susurro. Sus negros ojos exploradores se detuvieron en un punto. Esta habitación, a diferencia de la del chino, no era tan grande. En lugar de las estatuillas y grabados, esta estaba decorada con innumerables cuadros al óleo de personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, quienes seguramente serían como suponía el ainu, ex habitantes de la casa.

-Esta casa no está embrujada. Ren tiene razón: estoy alucinando… Esta casa no está embrujada. Ren tiene razón: estoy alucinando… Esta casa no está embrujada. Ren tiene razón: estoy alucinando… -repetía el peliazulado, rogando por que estas frases fueran ciertas… - Esta casa no está…

El ainu perdió el habla momentáneamente… Mientras recitaba sus oraciones… (Léase: "Esta casa no está embrujada. Ren tiene razón: estoy alucinando…"), había estado observando el cuadro de una mujer…que, extrañamente, se le hacía familiar.

La mujer era rubia, de ojos celestes, era muy bonita, y estaba sonriendo. Llevaba un vestido de dama antigua de color celeste, y su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete. Claro que este no fue el motivo por el cual el norteño enmudeció… Los ojos negros vieron, con sorpresa y miedo, como la sonrisa del cuadro se borraba, y la seriedad se pintaba en los labios… Vieron como el rubio cabello se soltaba del rodete y como el vestido celeste era reemplazado por uno blanco… y cubierto de sangre.

Un brazo cubierto de ese líquido vital carmesí salió del cuadro… intentando alcanzar al ainu, el cual vio a los labios moverse y decir una sola palabra, mientras la tétrica mujer se desprendía del retazo de tela…

-…Escapa…

-… embrujada –terminó Horo-Horo, con un hilo de voz, cuando recobró el habla- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

El ainu salió corriendo de la habitación y escuchó pasos detrás de sí: la mujer ya no era una pintura… ahora era real… En un estado de total desesperación, el ainu vio unas puertas abiertas… y sin siquiera dudarlo, las cruzó, metiéndose en una habitación.

Estaba todo oscuro… pero aún así, logró distinguir una figura descansando en la cama. Sin mayores dificultades la reconoció…

-Ren… -susurró- Realmente no tiene miedo… -unos pasos provenientes del pasillo le hicieron recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí. Rápidamente corrió a la cama y, de un salto, se subió a ella, abrazando el cuerpo del chino, buscando seguridad… Sintió al cuerpo del chino tensarse y vio como encendía una pequeña lámpara… La expresión del chino denotaba confusión… y su nombre salió de los labios del Tao…

¿Horo…Horo?

El susodicho soltó a Ren y se ruborizó al tiempo que se preguntaba que era lo que le había hecho reaccionar así… No quería que el chino se enojara con él…

¿Qué.qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó el chino, también ruborizándose. El peliazul lo recordó todo…: el cuadro, la mujer, los pasos… Empalideció y comenzó a temblar. El joven de ojos dorados se preocupó y lo llamó… Pero Horo-Horo no reaccionaba. Entonces, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió, llamándolo.

¡Horo-Horo¡Reacciona�¿Qué demonios te sucede!

El ainu salió del trance y, casi sin voz, le dijo:

-Ren… el cuadro… esa mujer… la sangre… los pasos… -el joven de ojos negros enmudeció nuevamente.

¿Qué? No te entiendo Horo-Horo… ¿La viste de nuevo? –preguntó tras comprender a que mujer se refería el ainu¿De qué cuadro hablas?

-Sí… -contestó a la segunda pregunta del Tao- Estaba en mi habitación… y vi un cuadro… de una joven… y… y… de.de repente… se transformó en… en………

¿En qué¡Vamos, dímelo!

-En la mujer ensangrentada que vi en la tarde… y salió del cuadro… me dijo que escapara…

-…

-Y… me asusté mucho… salí corriendo de allí, vi unas puertas abiertas, las crucé y me encontré contigo…

-… -el chino había estando mirando el piso mientras el norteño relataba… pero al escuchar la última parte… levantó la mirada y la posó en el peliazul, mostrándole su confusión…

¿Su…cede algo, Ren?

¿Qué… quieres decir con que las puertas estaban "abiertas"?

-Pues…eso, que estaban abiertas… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque yo… recuerdo haberlas cerrado…

�¿Cómo que las cerraste!

-Sí… antes de acostarme, las cerré y les puse seguro…

-… -Ambos jóvenes miraron la puerta… pero… estaba cerrada… con seguro.

�¿Qué demo…!

-Re.ren… ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-Tranquilízate, Horo… No debemos precipitarnos…

�¿Qué me tranquilice�¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando una mujer cubierta de sangre me persigue por todos lados�¿COMO!

-Shh… -lo calló el chino, abrazándolo- Tranquilo… ya verás que lo solucionaremos…

-R.Ren… -susurró sonrojado el peliazul…

-… -el chino estaba embelezado… ¿acaso estaba abrazando a Horo-Horo¿Estaba siendo tierno con él¿Le había llamado "Horo"¿Estaba preocupado por el ainu¿Le estaba tranquilizando? Cuando el Tao tomó conciencia de sus acciones, se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero, sin embargo, no lo soltó.

Horo sintió al chino tensarse, y al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de él, se preocupó. Se separo levemente del chino… solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos… y se perdió en ellos.

El encanto de esos brillantes ojos dorados haciendo contraste con el sonrojo del chino… esos finos y delicados rasgos… la palidez y suavidad de su piel… esos mechones negros con algunos reflejos violetas cubriendo con rebeldía una parte de su rostro…

Esos labios… tan sensuales, exóticos, humedecidos por la propia saliva del joven, quien había intentado, fallidamente, ocultar su bochorno y nerviosismo mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior… y ligeramente abiertos ante la sorpresa del oji-dorado por sus propias acciones…

Hermoso, perfecto, deseable… Tan apetecible como sus labios… Tan embriagante… necesitaba probarlo… tenía que saber el sabor de sus labios… (Florchi: "literalmente babeando sobre el teclado y con estrellitas en los ojos" xD)

El ainu comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro del Tao, totalmente hechizado por el joven…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_  
**(1)** En el capítulo anterior, en vez de poner _"por favor_"… puse _"onegai shimasu"_. Yo había aprendido a través de algunos fics que esas palabras significaban por favor… Sin embargo, investigando por la web…, encontré en una página que _"onegai shimasu"_ significa _"Disculpa..."_, y se utiliza para llamar la atención de alguien antes de hacer una pregunta… Al final, me quedé sin saber con certeza la traducción de onegai shimasu…Aclaro esto por si alguien desea aprender palabras nuevas con los fics XD. Otra cosa… en alguna parte del capítulo anterior, utilicé la palabra "hermana menor" en japonés, pero mezclé accidentalmente 2 términos… A saber…:_ "hermana menor": Imouto_; _"Hermano menor": Otouto……_

**(2)**Jejjejeh… por si no se entendió la explicación… digamos que esta es una puerta: O... y esta es otra puerta: O Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Ren es así: OO... xDDDD

Florchi-Jajajjajajajja! Soy mala… no creen )

:( – es la conciencia mala de Florchi… Ya no tiene cuernos porque Florchi se los arrancó para hacer esa carita… xDDD

Florchi ) Muajajaja! Bueno… pero al menos hice el capitulo BASTANTE largo xD

o:) –Eso es verdad… ya era hora…

Florchi-Hai… Pero… ¡puse bastante terror! n.n

:( –¡Quiero mis cuernos! TToTT

Florchi ) Nooo xDDDDD

o¡Qué cruel eres! Pobre conciencia mala…

Florchi�� -Se lo merece…

:( -Snif

Florchi-Ahora……. A CONTESTAR REVIEWS! WIIIII! MUUUUCAHS GRACAIS! n.n

**ELIAN:** Gracias¿En serio crees que escribo bien? n.n Pues… entonces espero que este cappy te guste! Muchas gracias! n.n

**PILIKITA Y KORORITO: **Jajaja… no te desesperes… aunke me tardé mucho -.- Pero… aquí está la continuación! Y, en lo personal, creo que este cappy tiene aún más supenso y misterio que el anterior! Gracias por el review a ti tmb!

**JUL TAO**-.- Perdón por no actualizar antes… sé que tienes razón… se suele perder el hilo de la historia… pero es que no pude… pero en compensación lo hice más largo n.n Arigatou!

**KIYU1:** n.n ¿Te gusta que hable con mis conciencias? n.n Ke bien! Aunke ellas me tratan mal �� Sí! El HoroxRen es lindísimo O Me encanta! (Florchi tmb babea sobre el teclado) Jejeje… aquí puse un poco más de HoroxRen… pero me van a matar por terminarlo así -.- xD Sí… ) Mataré a Jeanne! Muajajja… bueno… eso tengo pensado… Pondré YohxAnna! Y sí… gracias por tus humildes opiniones! )

**MAILYN ASAKURA:** Jajaja… a mi tmb me gustan tanto el yaoi como el misterio… Pues… sangre creo que hubo de sobra en este cappy¿no? xD Y…. la verdades que se me ocurrió hacer este fic… porque (cuando lo empecé a escribir) solo había _UN FIC_ de misterio… o.o Por eso hice este xD Grcias por el RR!

**ANN SAOTOMO:** (Florchi en un rincón oscuro)… Jejeh… Me tardé mucho en actualizar…¿verdad? u.u GOMEN! Pero hice el cappy muucho más largo que los anteriores… y te lo dedico a ti! n.n Oye… �� actualiza tus fics xD Besos!

**S.A.T.A.N.I.C.:** ¿Yo… la mejor? xDDDDDDDDD (muriéndose de risa en el piso) Sí, como sea xDDDDDDDDD Gracias por el review, Otouto-kun! n.n Yo tmb te keru mucho! n.n Bueno… aún falta un poco para el lemon… aunke la verdad es que…. (susurrandole a Diego) aún no sécomo continuar el fic xDDDDDDDD Bueno… ya se me ocurrirá algo… UN BESAZO!

**ROSSY77:** Jajaja… OVEJA! xD Claro ke te perdono… �� Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer xD Si te fijas… este cappy mb te lo dediqué a ti! n.n Sí, HoroxRen es la pareja principal… porque… ME ENCANTA! xD Y sí… creo que puse más de esta parejita Kawaii… n.n Besitos y Gracias!

**YUINA-CHAN: **o.o Gracias! Oigan… dejen de decirme que escribo bien o me lo voy a terminar creyendo xD Pues… ¿te asustaste? Entonces… no leas este cap! xD creo que tiene más terror que el anterior! xD Bueno… gracias por el RR!

**AIKO HIWATARI: **Ya somos 2! xD A mi tmb me encanta el HoroxRen… xD Este fic… estaba basado en la película… "La maldición" Pero si te fijas… cambié casi todo xD… En realidad NUNCA vi la película completa… siempre me faltó ver el principio… pero… algo así es…. Me alegro ke te guste! Gracias!

**LADY TAO: **Más aplausos! xD Todavía no puse sobre Hao y Horo… pero lo pondré ) Y sí… ya ves que se conocieron! xD Y se están acercando… ( Florchi relee el final del cappy) y BASTANTE! xDDDDDDDD Gracaispor el review! n.n Te voy a dedicar el prox. Cappy… porque tu siempre me has dejado review! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**KIZNA-CHAN:** xDDDDDDDD Amiga! Te dediqué el cappy! Perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar -.- (Agarra las flores de Galian) o.o Eh………… gracias! supongo… xD Y sí… ya viste ke leí tu fic y te dejé un super archi requete contra largo review xD Pero es que tu fic activó mi creatividad xDDDD Oye… no creo que pueda matar a Galian xDDD Pero a los demás… ya verás! ;) Por cierto… ( kiero que actualices tu fic! Vamos a hacer algo… Hasta que no actualices NIGH WALKER: Eternal Promise… me declaro en huelga! Si! No actualizaré hasta que tú lo hagas xDDDDDD (Saca cartelitos que dicen: "HUELGA" "QUEREMOS EL FIC DE KIZNA" "ACTUALIZACIÓNxACTUALIZACIÓN" xDDD) Bueno… Gracias por todo… Y me alegro que estes mejor… aunke me temo que con el balde de agua helada te vas a enfermar de nuevo xD… Ah! Mandale saludos a Kai (Kai sigue atado y amordazado en la silla xD) Ke raro… lleva como 3 meses ahí xDDDDD Besotes!

**AELITA:** xD Me alegro que te guste… Y… ya verás ke es lo que pasa!

**ANNITA- KYOUYAMA DE ASAKURA: **Sip… va a haber YohxAnna… Y creeme… nunca volverá a ser lo mismo mirar un cuadro, o un espejo, o mudarse, o ver una armadura, o una fuente, o……… xD Bueno, creo que se entendió xDDD Ah… sobre lo de Jun… te jurio ke pensé en matarla… es casi seguro… pero… nunca se sabe xD Y sí… da un poco de miedo… aunke creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo terror -.- pero esa era la idea… asustar! xD Gracias por el rr!

**YUMI TAO:** Bueno… aún no maté a Jeanne… Me alegra que Ren me haya salido bien… xD Sobre lo de Jun… yo pienso igual… si en este momento la matara... Ren se moriría… porque ella es su UNICO ser querido… Pero… lamento decirte que es casi seguro que la mate -.- Pero no todavía…. Cuando lo ahga… Ren ya va a tener alguien para el cual seguir viviendo… (adivina de quien hablo xD) Y ya sabes lo que dicen… Lo que no mata te fortalece… Si! Es japonés! Ah... te dediqué al cappy! Aunke sé un poquitito nomás xD Gracias por el rr!

**EDITH: **xDDDDD Para asustar al más valiente! Entonces los pobres cobardes quedaron xOx xDDDDD Es verdad… falta MUCHO para Halloween… sabes porke no lo escribí para esa fecha? Pues… TToTT Aki no se celebra! Y supongo que se me olvido xD Arigatou!

Wow! Esos fueron mis rr… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

Un besazo!

**_Florchi Shadow Black_**


End file.
